


The Light I Have Never Known

by alecfiercelove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Music, Boxing, Fluff and Angst, Happy moments - Freeform, I don't want to reveal too much, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecfiercelove/pseuds/alecfiercelove
Summary: Alexander's life could be summed up by two things: playing the piano and kick boxing.His family being in the music industry, he would try his best to live in the shadow and make a name for himself. Though, this was not a simple task; What should one do when expected to protect their siblings while trying to live up to their parents' image?Meeting him was not planned. Nothing in his life usually was, but was it for the better?





	1. I’ll be your sunrise, if you’d be my sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is finally happening, I'm sharing my first Malec fanfiction!  
> Feedbacks are more than welcomed, I hope you're going to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> If anyone wants to live-react on twitter, you can tweet your reactions #thelightFic, I'd be glad to see what you come up with! :) You can also follow me on twitter and tell me what you think of it : @alecfiercelove.
> 
> Before starting this journey, I'd like to thank my very good friend and first beta @untilucamealong for her endless support. She pushed me to write this story and survived my many crisis. You should check out her work, it's worth your time!  
> I'd also like to thank my second beta @LucyxShadow, who did an amazing job. She's a writer as well, check out her work ! I love you both so much, thank you for everything.
> 
> I'll make sure to put warnings in the chapter's notes when needed.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story!

“Excuse me,” a stranger was looking at him, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention, “do you need anything?”

Alec had not notice that ever since he had walked in and leaned against the wall, he had zoned out and found himself staring at the Asian-looking man standing in front of him. The man was sipping at his cocktail with two women on each side of his body and turned around when he felt someone’s eyes on him. Alec realized his fault too late. His wide eyes and his shock made the stranger laugh, focusing his attention on him.

“I- No. Sorry, I was… somewhere else,” Alec apologized, avoiding the stranger’s eyes.

“I don’t mind, you have very pretty intense eyes, to be honest. Are you okay? You seem… lost.”  
  
Alec blushed, his hazel eyes finally looking up to meet the man’s eyes. “N-no-, hm, I’m fine, t-thanks.”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve been looking at you for a while and you seem… miserable. I know being sad and drinking together isn’t good combo-”

“Everything’s fine,” he tried to sound as composed as possible. Something in the stranger’s worry brought him back to life, boosting his moral almost instantly. It did not go unnoticed, as the man answered his shy smile with a wide grin going up to his ears. Their eye-contact did not break for a second.

“And from a dark and sad look, we now have a beautiful and confident one. I’m glad,” he put a hand on his shoulder, gesture made to be comforting, he assumed. “I wouldn’t want you to stare at someone else like that. It was... attractive.”

Alec’s mouth went dry, feeling his stomach go in nots and his body welcoming a shiver he had never experienced before, the tip of his finger tingling.

“I wouldn’t want to devour you in front of everyone,” the man added with a wink, accentuating his point. Alec stammered, not being able to find his words. “Magnus”, he smiled, holding out his hand to the flustered man in front of him, “Magnus Bane.”

“Alec”, he answered with a shaky breath and shook his hand, “Lightwood.”  
  
Magnus smirked, “Oh, I won’t be forgetting that face of yours, darling.”

Alec could not help but have a smile plastered on his face, showing his perfectly straight teeth. Was it an unexpected compliment or another remark related to his family? As shy as he was, he couldn’t tell the difference. Magnus nodded his head, adjusting his glasses and went around him to go to the direction of the bar, not missing a chance to look up and down the brunette’s body.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t know if it was an open invite to follow him or a plain goodbye. Something was familiar in the name of Magnus Bane and so was his face. He was certain he had seen him somewhere before but for now, it was impossible for him to remember anything. His entire body was frozen, still mesmerized by the feeling of Magnus’ hand in his and the wave of comfort that went through his soul. The beauty of the man who was slowly walking away from him, swaying his hips, was making Alec feel dizzy of want.

Anxious and lost in the crowd, he needed an anchor to hold onto to come back to Planet Earth and to not attract weird glances. His sister, Izzy walked in a corner of the room, Alec immediately seeing her, but his stare and wave both went unnoticed. “What a surprise”, he mumbled. His first instinct was to follow her to see where she was going and to be able to protect her. She did not seem traumatized and neither like she needed a bodyguard. He was ridiculous. He was trying to fix something he wasn’t responsible for by going to a party with her. It was the first time in five years he accepted her request to go out with her, and of course, it had to be in the most “chic and trendy” club in town. To her, it was the place where he could find the one, the guy who could warm his cold-hearted person. “The one”, he snorted. Alec was looking for this type of person, but he’d never want someone standing in this room. Dressed entirely in black, his persona was sticking out in the glittery and high heels environment. Though, Magnus captivated him. It wasn’t because of his flamboyant pink streaks in his hair but mostly his intense look. A look in which he saw a similarity, a mirror in which reflected the same flame who took his breath away when shaking his hand and made him forget his problems in the process.

Dispelling this moment from his mind, he ran his hand through his hair and cleared a path through the crowd. Alec could feel himself getting dizzy with everyone being so close to him. This was not his thing. It was mostly Jace and Izzy’s universe and he would have to admit it; he wasn’t expecting to meet his soulmate in there.

“Alec?!” someone shouted in the distance, the voice seeming already too familiar. Shivers started running through his neck and glided down his spine, he was frozen until he turned around and bumped into Magnus, their chests colliding and their faces so close Alec could smell his aftershave.

“I could apologize for my clumsiness but I would be lying to myself”, Magnus confessed, winking and flattening the wrinkles on his shirt, though it did not hide anything from his chest, smooth and shining under the spotlights. “I thought we could… continue this conversation around a drink, but I’m not sure if my intentions were clear and-“

“I would love to, Magnus.” He was the first astonished of the confident tone he used. “Do you mind if we take this outside? I’m going to die in here, the music is terrible.”

“Indeed it is,” he laughed. “Wait for me here,” he stopped by putting his forefinger in the air. “I’ll be back in a second.”

 _“What did I just do?!”_ the voice screamed inside his mind, ceding to panic. “You don’t even know him, you idiot!” He could neither leave, nor find excuses. He was overwhelmed, disoriented and his fists started to itch. Magnus came back to him and led him to the exit, near a calmer place far away from the horrible music playing inside the club. He handed him his drink, trying to make eye contact, but Alec was not meeting his eyes. When he finally sat down and took the martini, he released the air compressed into his lungs and his whole body followed.

“Hard day, is it?” Magnus inquired, still gazing at him.

“Hard life I would say, but… yeah.”

Magnus frowned at the answer and took a better look at Alec’s features. His jaw was exquisitely defined and his hazel eyes were telling more about his feelings than words could. Since he met his gaze earlier that night, Magnus was not feeling like himself anymore. He was having the urge need to learn more about Alec, but also about the Lightwoods who were known for different musical assets. Isabelle was a singer, Jace owned a band with a programmed world tour and Alec… Alec was not under the spotlights. To be honest, he did not hear much of the man besides the fact his family name was heavy on his relationships, whether they were professional or friendly. If he had known in advance he was speaking to the eldest of the Lightwood’s line, he would have stepped back without a doubt. The good-looking brunette however seemed dramatically deflated and his mysterious torn-up gaze appealed to him like a magnet.

“You sound very depressed, dear. You should drink that Martini. I don’t know what you’re hiding in those profound aching eyes, but it needs to go away.”

“Is it strong? I’m not used to drinking alcohol.”

“Really?!” Magnus roared with laughter, a soft melody which calmed Alec’s pounding heart and left a beautiful music in his ears. Out of instinct, he would have cut the conversation short and happily throw his drink to whom dared insult him. Though, Magnus’ bright eyes was making him put his guard down and he let a genuine smile take place instead, an uncomfortable laugh escaping his lips.

“Well, I have a reputation for not crossing lines. Alcohol is one of them. I could certainly lose my temper too quickly and Dad wouldn’t… want it to happen.”

“Looking at your stature, I can tell a drink or two won’t have such an effect on you.” He paused for a second, watching Alec take his glass to his red and succulent lips, opening them wider to get the liquid down his throat. The longer Magnus stared, the harder it was for him to breath. Heat took over his body and his breath became shallow as he could hardly swallow his lump, observing Alec’s Adam’s apple moving while swallowing his drink. _Fuck…_

“That was intense,” Alec broke with a disgusted face.  
  
“It… was,” Magnus admitted, not on the same meaning of “intense” at all.  
  
“It’s good, anyway. You have good taste. Thank you, for that.”  
  
“You are welcome, Alexander.”

 _“Fuck!”_ was the first thing he wanted to say after hearing Magnus use his full name. He had forgotten for a second that the man had already heard of his family before. He did not expect to feel it as deep as he did, and surely was not aware his name could be so appreciable in someone’s else mouth. Again, the voice of Magnus sounded like music to his ears, as it has since they met, and Alec was close to feel the need of writing it down. His fingers could not be tamed anymore, so he tried to keep them busy by playing with his glass, but his nervousness and urge to play was tormenting him. Quite surprising, he noticed, since he wanted to use his hands to hit on something earlier. The silence extended for a couple of minutes, each of them staring at their glasses, making them twist into their hands.

Magnus felt more and more uncomfortable, unsure of his rising feelings towards Alec. Silence never bothered him in general, but it seemed this one was unbearable.

“I must admit I have a strange feeling,” Alec started. “We don’t know each other but I’m feeling confident and incredibly… calm? I- I don’t know how you manage to do this, but… it’s very pleasant. My nerves were on the edge and now they’re quiet.”

“Well, if you want to get it off your chest, I’m all ears,” Magnus softly replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely! If you are up to another drink, of course,” he winked.

“I could totally use that,” he smiled in return. “I’m going to order those. Stay where you are.” His tone had been authoritarian, though Magnus was convinced it was not on purpose. He nodded and watched Alec stand on his feet, hiding a crooked smile.

From the back, his walk was sinfully appreciable, even more when he got a hand into the back pocket of his jeans. Magnus could not help but mess with his hair and put his glasses in the pocket of his shirt. He stroked his lips with his thumb and closed his eyes, picturing again the neck tattoo of the handsome man who just left his side. Goosebumps took control of his arms as he was thinking of the magnificent jaw he had already dreamed to kiss. It had been years since he felt such a feeling, exquisite but ravaging heat, which grabbed the heart and consumed it in the best way possible, opening it so it can be intertwined with another soul. He knew it was too late to turn back. When he opened his eyes again and saw Alec coming back to him, he could not help but smile sincerely, and thank the sky for letting his walls fall for this beautiful angel.

Alec was breathing heavily, slightly disoriented by the turn the party took inside the club. It was late and alcohol, just like drugs had flown, affecting people’s mind. He did not see time passing by so quickly since he’d left his last fight around 11pm. Everything had happened pretty fast, mostly because each of them had been unpredictable. He sat beside Magnus and handed him his drink. Their fingertips touched and again, Alec felt his throat tighten.

“I didn’t know it was so late… If we wait long enough, we may see the sun rise.”

“Do you like sunrises?” Magnus inquired with genuine curiosity.

“I… honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed one properly.”

“Well, if you’re attached to this place, we can stay here… But there’s a good spot less than half an hour from here as the traffic is fine by this early hour. We can go and have a watch, if you want to.”

“Depends if you like my company or not, after all.”

“I’m still waiting for your story, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere until I get to know why you looked so deeply hurt earlier.”

Alec nodded and took another sip of his drink, letting the taste take possession of his mouth. His face did not tense as much it did for the first sip he took this evening. He thought about Magnus’ invitation and despite his shyness, he wanted to go with him. It felt right and the man by his side made him feel comfortable with himself, which was unusual. Alec has never felt comfortable with anyone, before.

“I’m in. Let’s finish those and leave this place, I have a lot to say.”

“As you please, Alexander.”

Despite his nocturnal activities, he never felt like a leader; someone who had to take decisions. To upgrade things, or cut them short. He had always waited for someone to make choices for him, but since Magnus intervened, he did not know where to stand. He was definitely not in control of what was happening and relied on the birth of new feelings he never wanted to tone down again. However, Magnus seemed to give him the options which would determine the next step of their dawning friendship, without taking the whole decisions. Just suggesting it. “Friendship it is, then,” he mutters to himself, following Magnus to his car.

He sent a text to his sister as a habit. He knew she was not looking for him, neither she would notice he’d left, certainly putting her tongue inside a new successful singer’s mouth to stand out in the newspaper. It was true; Isabelle was fond of spotlights, when he himself preferred staying in the shadow. His sister was shining in every way possible and they used to be very close when they were younger. The path to adulthood tore them apart. Alec’s harden temper was harmful to her and dragged her down so she got close to Jace and found a balance in him: someone to follow to escape the solitude created by the fame. Their distance intensified after the latest events.

Magnus opened the door of a 1967 Chevrolet black Impala, in perfect condition and shining under the moon’s light. _“This is hot”_ , he thought, watching Magnus take the driver’s seat and entering the car. This man had good taste for drinks, like he had good taste for cars. When the engine started and the stereo played, Alec could not help but laugh out of nervousness. He had good taste in music as well.

“What is it?” Magnus wondered, letting the party far behind them as he drove into the streets of Los Angeles. “No… Nothing. I just wrote the piano part for that artist. And recorded it too, so basically… That’s me playing here.”

“You-.. You play the piano?” Magnus asked, astonishment written all over his face. He was not sure how to feel at this moment, giving a look at Alec’s hands and realizing the size of them, how good looking they were. He bit his lips at the thought of it and looked back at the road, eyes still wide open. “I should have guessed, by your fingers.”

“My fingers?” Alec laughed.

“Yes. They… well, your hands look like the hands of a pianist! A good one, if I may.” Alec blushed. He could not handle the smile on his face, so he faked looking through the window to hide it. It was all twisted with joy. A joy of unknown roots but already addictive. His heart was pulsing and the heat that was taking his body made him dizzy. He had to take off his leather jacket to breathe properly, revealing perfect sculpted muscles and a soft skin scattered with black tattoos on his arms.

Magnus did not realize until then that underneath his jacket, Alec was hiding such a breadth torso, nor did he assume his biceps to be so well-drawn. He was not sure if he had come across the one, but even he could admit the odds were in his favor. He struggled, tying to focus on the road and not jump on him already. A long silence took place while they were leaving the city. Ten long minutes of quiet, but not in an uncomfortable atmosphere. Magnus’ playlist went on different styles but Alec seemed lost in his thoughts, looking at the landscape passing before his eyes.

“So… you play the piano for Ed Sheeran. I’m impressed. I thought the guy owned himself.”

“A little help does not hurt, sometimes. I only write for artists, I don’t… I don’t want to be under the spotlights like my siblings, you know. The stage, everything… It’s not for me. I prefer composing and letting people share my music for their own interest. I’d rather stay in the dark.”

“Because you like the dark?”

“You have no idea.”

The sound of it was scary, Magnus had to admit. He imagined the worst for a moment, like he had fallen for the fifty shades of grey type, which was certainly not an option for him. “Explain, then.”

“Well, my dad is getting older and as the eldest, I’m the first to take over the business. Ever since I was born, I’ve been taught to behave, stay quiet, staying in the ‘shadow world’. It’s not a world I fit in, if I’m honest. I’ve been playing the piano since I was young because I’m passionate about it. My parents ruined it by trying to raise a new kind of ‘leader’. I’m no leader. Music is everything to me; it’s always been here when I needed to escape the real world. I never meant to share it with anyone. In the darkness, I write for myself. You could call it a diary, if you want. When out in the light, I write for others because that’s the person my family wants me to be. I’ve met amazing artists through the years and they all have something in common: they’re being destroyed by the outside world. I know myself and I know I’d never be able to handle this type of pressure.”

“Wise words, Alexander. Tell me more,” he smiled and stopped the car over the edge of a cliff where they were surrounded by trees with an incredible view over the city. “We’re here.”  
  
Amazed, Alec left the car and stepped onto the cliff to observe the view, still holding his jacket in his right hand. The lights of the city reflected into his eyes, making them sparkle. Magnus joined him and stood next to him. He smiled when he noticed a smile on Alec’s face and studied his features through the moon’s light. Magnus left his hand on the small of the man’s back, using the other one to show him the way as they both walked forward to sit on one of the massive rocks, the void coming closer.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to see the sunrise.”

“Is it a metaphor for you waiting to finally have some light into your life?”

“I-“ Alec stared at Magnus for a second, mouth open but breathless. “Maybe.”

At this point in time, Alec needed answers. He could feel something was happening between the two of them but it did not feel like the start of a new friendship; it was more than that. He was terrified by it. These feelings were brand new, unpredictable and coming out of nowhere. Magnus seemed to be a few years older than him and even if he was not a child anymore, he could not help but overthink everything. Was he burying his face in the sand? He doubted it. Magnus made sure he was aware of his intentions the second they met. Were they on the same page? He googled Magnus pretty quickly earlier when waiting for their drinks and the man came out as the heir of Bane’s Industries: a great cosmetic company. He quickly understood why his name had been so familiar. Their families had history together, but he never knew for what reasons. He also appeared as a man of many conquests, pictured by the side of many celebrities, but most of all as a man of the night whom was accustomed to parties like the one they left. He was remembering that now before he had walked to him, Magnus had a real interest for both women’s cleavage sitting by his side and none of them seemed to bother him. Alec did not want to be another name on the list and if this game had to come to an end, it must as well be stopped now.

“You are terribly quie-"

“Can I ask you something?” Alec cut eagerly.

“Sure, you can. What is it?"

“Is this a date?”

Magnus frowned and thought about it for a few seconds. He was relived to finally be enlightened about Alec’s intentions. He did not find easy signs that were encouraging him in the direction he tried to follow. He did not particularly want to put a word on what was happening to them mostly because he could not pinpoint what he was feeling there. It was different from everything he’s experience; it was settling slowly into his mind, letting out a type of lust he never felt for anyone before. Magnus did not just want Alec to have fun and forget his loneliness. He wanted to get to know him, every inch he had to offer, discovering every detail of himself and seeing him smile for hours. The alcohol he had gulped down during the night was not helping, accentuating his newfound feelings and he did not know if he would feel the same the next morning. He was ready to skip his beauty sleep for days, if all he had to fear was to wake up.

“I don’t know, Alexander. Do you want it to be?”

“… Yes,” he confirmed in genuine honesty, looking deeply into Magnus’ eyes. He stared at him and saw the same flame into his eyes.

Magnus smiled, probably more than he should and Alec lost it. His heart was beating furiously, and his breath was shallow. He bit his lower lip, looking at Magnus from the corner of his eyes and lost himself again when he saw his bare-chest shining under the moon’s light, his necklaces falling on his thin abs. He quickly recovered and watched the valley again, the sky starting to change its tint.

While watching the sunrise, Magnus and Alec stayed quiet. They went back and sat next to each other on the car’s hood, Magnus observing and undoubtedly overanalysing the situation. He had noticed Alec’s need to stay quiet. His face was calm and captivated by the landscape. Within the few hours they shared, he could now feel what the handsome brunette had told him earlier. Comfort. Until now, all they shared was pure honesty and Magnus had been deprived of it for more years than he could count. He knew how to play a role, pretend he was not feeling anything when he was dumped, making people believe everything was perfectly fine in his life and that it was as pleasing as they all thought. People followed the line he created and most of the time, he was the one fooled by his own game. However, Alec did not spot this part of him. When their eyes met, he directly found his deep sensitivity and the worst part of him did not need to show.  
Once the sun was up, they went back into the city. Magnus stopped to grab some coffee before driving Alec home. If he had followed his instinct, he would have probably kissed Alec before he had left his car. Before he entered it in the first place, even. Instead, he watched him collect his stuff, making his keys rotate around his finger before closing his hand onto it and meeting his eyes.

“I had a good time,” Magnus confessed.

Alec smiled widely, showing his perfectly straight teeth and looked for a piece of paper inside his leather jacket. He asked for a pen and Magnus gave him one eagerly. He leaned on the side of the radio set to scribble something and leaned on his seat again, playing with the paper. Magnus observed his gestures, intrigued and impatiently waited for an answer.  
He was not expecting what followed. Alec stretched out, launching himself with courage after too much thinking, and left a soft kiss on Magnus’ right cheek. Their energy met again and built a new run down on both their skin. They shivered at the same time, until Alec got closer to Magnus’ ear and while putting his piece of sheet into his shirt’s pocket, whispered words the man was dying to hear.

“I had a good time too. Can’t wait for date two.”

Suddenly, when Magnus still had his eyes close to enjoy the moment, the door opened and Alec vanished. On his doorstep, he dared to glance back at the car and watch Magnus’ reaction then eagerly ran into his apartment. He leaned back against the door, realization coming down to him. His breath grew heavy and anxious. He pictured the last few minutes and took his head in his hands, unable to get over it. _“Did I really just do that? Are you insane, Alec? Where did this even come from?!”_

Magnus stroke his cheek, his mind away from his body, before eagerly taking out the note Alec left in his pocket. A phone number was written, followed by few words that made Magnus Bane smile in a way that would make his cheeks hurt later.

“I hope you like stories, because I have a lot to tell. Text me when you’re ready for them. Alec.”

“You have no idea how much I do, Alexander.”

 

 *

A week had gone by since he had met Magnus and this time it had mostly been taken by work. He did not find time to think a lot about himself despite the permanent need to play again. The notes were echoing into his large living-room and he was losing himself by sliding his fingers on the keyboard for hours, playing with his heart and soul, filling in the great void in his mind. Not one single day was the same to him. He had no routine and was often lost in time. Alec was as much of an early bird than a night owl, and tonight, it was the man of the night he would have to put up with. His phone vibrated in his pocket, repeatedly. He sighed at the sight of Raphael on his screen and answered unwillingly.

“Where are you, Alec?!”

“My house, why?”

“… Have you been playing piano all day long?”

“Maybe. What’s the matter, Raphael?”

“You’re an hour late. Coach is not happy. If you want to live, you better hurry, he’s going out of his mind. If you really want your revenge, please, come asap, bro.”

Raphael did not need to say more for Alec to leave in a hurry, throwing his sport bag into the back seat of his car and drive to their usual meeting spot. He knew in advance he would be shouted at, but he did not care. He would never miss an occasion of smashing the face of his worst enemy. He ran into the changing room, taking his shirt off and bandaging his hands. He tried a quick warm-up before hearing his coach screaming and hitting the wire fence, spitting his venom over the lack of seriousness of his best asset, meaning himself. When he saw his body, his face turned red and he ran towards him. As usual, he yelled and blamed him for a while, before calming down and admitting he was glad that he showed up. He punched him twice in the chest, explaining today’s training session and Alec complied immediately, passing by Raphael in small strides and winking at him.

His body was covered with sweat, his muscles shining with his breath shallower than normal. For the first time in his life, the day Alec had met Magnus, he had lost. Since he started boxing five years ago, he had never been knocked out, even less by the arrogant person that was Aldertree.

What happened between them was ancient history and did not matter anymore, but Aldertree had always thought he could surpass the young Alec who took all the attention he was given at university. Their families were rivals, both incredibly rich and without seeking reasons, Victor Aldertree felt wings grow on his back and decided he had to destroy Alec to keep his family’s dignity. That is why he started boxing two years ago. Taking possession of Alec’s second passion in the past five years was to give him a lesson he was never meant to take. The poor guy never truly recovered from the admiration girls had on Alec when he showed up to his school, or more his territory.

The worst part came when his girlfriend dumped him because she grew uncontrollable feelings for the tall brunette, despite his non-interest. Still obstinate by this low blow, Aldertree had laid down a challenge which the whole city had heard of. And he trained. He trained a lot more than Alec expected, he must admit. Though, Alec had always been a challenge-lover, and this one had no value to his eyes. Until everything turned around three days before.

Izzy had never been interested by Victor, but two weeks ago, she found herself in the bad place at the wrong time. She left a party where she had drunk too much, in the company of a young man she did not know the name, who dragged her in a place too quiet to be led by good intentions. Aldertree and his bunch of people took advantage of his sister’s vulnerability, and the three of them took fun in assaulting and threatening her.

There had been no sexual assault, but Izzy decided to open about it to him only few minutes before his fight. Despite the rage that took control of his body when he got up on the ring, Alec did not know how to fight back. He had been beaten because instead of making Aldertree pay for his actions, he pictured everything Isabelle had been through, and the pain was too strong for him to prove anything. He had not been hurt too badly during the one-sided fight, but his mind had been badly damaged.

It was on this precise day that everything changed for him. That he had thirst of revenge, but also thirst of punching hard. That all in the sudden, Aldertree’s old arrogance was echoing into him, and he wanted to end him.

When he got back to Izzy to go with her to the party she had been waited for so long, mostly to keep an eye on her, nothing was making sense anymore. He and Isabelle had argued, reproaching the other for all the harm they had done to each other in the past years. His sister stepped right into his opened wound, yelling at his face in tears he was not worthy of his family, that he could not take back the honour she had lost, and that he was good for nothing and did not know how to defend a woman. “If Samuel was there, I am sure he would have done something!” were the words that finished him off, which permanently resonated into him like a bad song. They had not talked since that night.

“Alec?” said a voice from far away. “Are you with us?”

He went out of his sleepiness and nodded as he took away the lonely tear that ran down his cheek. “Right here, yes.” He tried to sound as natural as possible.

“You need to stay focused. You have only two weeks to prepare, and you’re not supposed to take a break until I say so.”

“Yes, coach.”

“So, what are you doing here against a wall?”

“I was thinking about my opponent, coach.”

“You better! Now go fight against Raphael before I kick your ass!”

Alec complied, gathering his thoughts, and joined Raphael on the ring. His friend encouraged him, taking a lot of punch during everlasting hours.

Mentally and physically exhausted, he went back to his car, his hair still wet by sweat. He did not take time to put his shirt back on, and went home. Head down, he went straight to his doorstep. He was obsessed with his phone and did not notice the person standing before his door. He bumped into them. “Shit! Sorry, I-… Oh! Magnus, hi…”

Magnus was standing before him, looking up to him because he was a few inches shorter, golden eyes widen in shock, not knowing if he could look at Alec’s naked torso which was very close to his face. In an incredibly short time, he had lost his breath, noticing his dark hair falling on his hazel eyes, mouth mid-open and cheeks still burned by heat of the previous effort he made. The worst part was the size of his arms’ and whole torso’s muscles. The sight of his tattoos added some heat in his stomach, but instead of making a sexual innuendo, he simply swallowed his lump and tried to start a conversation with a vague determination. “I-… You-.. You were running or something?”

“Hm, no..,” Alec hesitated. “But I- I was, twenty minutes ago.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Alexander.”

He rolled his eyes for an answer, but smiled anyway. He took two steps back to let Magnus breathe and embraced the serenity taking over his body, getting rid of every little remorse he felt during his training. “What are you doing here anyway? It’s nearly 7am. I was not aware you could wake up that early.”

“I have a cat who is terrible.”

“… Obviously.”

“I wanted to see you. You left a note saying you were looking forward to see me again, I assumed… Instead of calling, I came up. So here I am, and you have no choice but to have me, because I’m not going anywhere. Especially because you’re half naked,” he winked.

All the self-confidence Alec had managed to find to deal with this unexpected appearance vanished. He was not aware his body could warm up more than it had after training. He twisted and bit his lower lip with the edge of his teeth, considering the situation for a second, and nodded while opening his front door, inviting Magnus in. He watched him sit on the sofa like he owned the place, and apologized to his guest to run in his room. He put on a tee-shirt, leaving the shower for another time.

Magnus walked into the large living-room, letting his finger stroke the furniture matter, observing the sunlight hitting them despite the early-hour. He explored all sides of the grand black and shining piano, letting the tip of his forefinger on the keyboard, absently licking his lips at the thought of Alec’s finger playing with them. He wondered if he had gone to shower, but the thought of the beautiful brunette naked few meters away from him, water dripping down onto his body, made him lose it. He hated himself for the sexual attraction because he knew Alec deserved more than that, but he could not deny it was stronger than he had ever experienced before. He got rid of these thoughts and continued his exploration, focusing on a shelf full of books and family pictures. His apartment was a great reflection of his personality, soothing and calm, and every color had been wisely picked. There was a lot of space and Magnus felt like he belonged here. He wished he could go upstairs, but he didn’t allow himself since Alec was not with him. He did not mean to be intrusive, despite his monstrous curiosity. He went back on the sofa, and waited.

  
Alec took more time than expected to get back into the living-room because of the birth of a panic attack. He was lacking sleep and had not eaten for a day, so his emotions easily played with him but he did not bend. He took his time to compose himself and went back to the living room, cracking a smile at the sight of Magnus under the sunlight. “So.. Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee?”

“I would love a coffee.”

Alec complied and went into his open kitchen, keeping the discussion going. “And do you want to… to go to work with me? I have a few things to do there, it’s quite urgent. I am supposed to be in the studio at 9 to record with our new singer.”

“I’d be honored to, Alec,” Magnus answers delightful.

He sat next to him with two mugs in his hands. He put them on the table and turned to him, observing each part of apparent skin he had to offer with his hazel eyes. He noticed he had cut his hair, letting down the blazing pink from a week ago for blonde streaks, which accentuated the brown tint of his skin. His eyes only had a fine line of black kohl, and he still had his silver ear-ring on. Alec did not know if it stood by itself or if it was a piercing. His chest was revealed because of his widely opened black V-neck, hanging lower than it should, exposing his delicate abs. Other parts of his skin were shown through fake gash on his shirt. He lost himself when he checked-out Magnus’ hips, his belt shining under the sunlight, and his tight -too tight- grey jeans biting his legs perfectly shaped. He had not noticed his mouth falling open to catch his breath.

He naturally gathered himself and ran a hand on his dark hair, letting his bicep tighten and showing a better sight of the tattoo underneath it. It did not go unnoticed to Magnus’ eyes.

“You have a lot of tattoos,” Magnus let out intrigued. “They have a very particular shape, I never seen one like them before.”

“Are you into tattoos?” He tried to sound as innocent as possible. When he saw the playful smirk growing into Magnus’ face, he understood he had failed.

“Well, I am into you, Alexander. And they definitely make you very handsome, so yeah,” Magnus teased shamelessly.

He bit his inner-lip until blood came out of it, trying to forget his pulsing heart in his chest, and shook his head.

“I saw the pictures of your family on your desk,” Magnus continues to make the tension drop. “You have all received the beauty-genes your parents gave you, it seems.”

“My brother Jace could totally agree with you,” he answered jokingly, “he is mostly praised for his face.”  
“I like yours more, though.”

Alec laughed and got closer to Magnus. He took his mug in his giant hands and sip his coffee to gain energy. He cracked his back and Magnus’ tension grew bigger. He straightened up and followed the brunette’s movement, stretching out to take his cup. He cleared his throat after taking the first sip of his coffee. “What were you doing at 6:50 in the morning outside, half naked?”

“I was training last night, but I started late so I didn’t notice the sun rising.”

“Training? What kind of sport are you doing?”

“Kick Boxing.”

“Damn, boy!” Magnus exclaims, not controlling his surprise. “Boxer, pianist, tattooed, handsome, kind and sweet. What don’t you do, Alexander?”

“Girls, I guess.”

They looked at each other, their eyes clinging with vivacity, and in perfect sync they both widely smiled until their mouth cracked for a laugh. Magnus’ body was on fire, his senses fully open, adrenaline running through his veins. His body’s sensations were so intense, he had to wonder if he was not high. Everything was genuinely real and he wondered what restrained him from kissing Alec’s luscious mouth, again mid-opened like it was calling out for him.

The long seconds of silence that followed their laughter spread a wave of serenity into their skin, sealing with certitude their rising complicity. Alec broke the silence when he watched his watch and eagerly stood up. “I- I really need a shower. I’m sorry. If you want to eat anything, suit yourself.”

 _“Your dick, please?”_ Magnus kinky thought but simply nodded for an answer. His self-control was on point and he did not know why. Their body chemistry was strong, but for once, he needed to take things slow.

 

*

Simon was patiently waiting on his seat, watching Clary giving instructions to their recruit. A coffee rested on his workbench beside the music sheets Alec had to record today. The clock was making an awful sound, marking the time he had to wait until the pianist shows up to the studio and making their new singer’s pressure go wild. Simon never understood why people tended to feel intimidated and impressed by Alec – besides his height, obviously. Right next to himself, he was one of the most caring, sweet and gentlemen he had ever met. Nothing like Jace who was his polar opposite.

The red-haired tornado joined him after a while, impatient. They could start working without him, but they never felt at ease taking directives of the studio when their boss’ son was not there to work with them, always scared to mess things up.

The door cracked open, Alec opening the path with an unusual wide smile on his lips, casually dressed like he rarely did. When the door came back to his face, he caught it and held it still, letting another man enter. Simon did not know him. He was as tall as he was, it seemed, but he was older than him. He was wearing a tonne of jewellery and breathing self-confidence, which was something Simon did not have. He replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose and kindly greeted them.

“Simon, this is Magnus, a friend of mine who’s going to be here today with us. Magnus, meet Simon, one of my best friend, and his best friend Clary.”

“We’re best enemies,” Clary laughed approaching Magnus. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, biscuit,” Magnus smiled, winking at her.

Alec did not expect such a move from him. His jaw clenched harder than he thought, but he let the pressure fade rapidly, realizing how ridiculous it was. _“Jealousy my ass.”_

“I got you coffee, Alec. I’m sorry I didn’t get you one, I didn’t know we would have a guest,” said Simon. “You should get prepared, Troye is already rehearsing in there,” he pointed at the glass with the piano music sheets in his hand. “I assume you should play before you meet, it will take ages otherwise.”

“O..kay?” Alec took his notes and started to get into the corridor leading to the room where was standing the piano. “Make sure you record his voice three times to get the perfect one. His lyrics are too beautiful to be wasted. I want him to have the album he deserves. It’s important for me.”

“I know it is.”

“Great. Clary, come with me. We have work to do. Magnus, I’ll come back to you when it’s over. Ask Simon if you need anything, or Clary of course.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Alec smiled and blushed but hid it by leaving the room, Clary leading the way. It did not go unnoticed by Simon, though. He was impatient to hear the story his best friend had suggested by text about his mysterious new friend. He quickly composed himself and went to work.

Magnus sat beside him and looked at the table in front of them. He lost his mind at the sight of the number of buttons Simon was manipulating. He seemed focused, and closed-up to any discussion, but Magnus was too happy to assist to a recording session to care. Through the glass, he watched the singer, young and slender, staring at his lyrics and pushing his voice to its limits in a microphone bigger than his head. From their seats, they could not hear a thing, until Simon pushed a button and spoke in his mic.

“Troye, when you hear the piano in your headphones, it means the recording session is starting. We’ll tune up the other instruments and sounding effect afterwards, understood?”

“Understood,” echoed his voice in the soundproofed space, soft and full of excitement.

“We’ll have three takes. If you need a break, make a sign.”

“Thank you.” He put his headphones on and took a deep breath.

Simon looked at Magnus and smiled. “He is pure, and his voice… I think you’re going to like it. I’ll let you hear his voice and the piano behind it, if you want to?”

“You mean Alec playing?”

“Of course, who else?”

“I… Please do, Sherwin,” Magnus smiled, excited.

“It’s Simon.”

Magnus winked at him and Simon did not need to say anything else. He clicked on few buttons, tuning up Troye’s voice and the piano so both parts could be equally loud. A few seconds later, a sound of the softness of a stroke echoed into the room, and Simon closed his eyes, enjoying what he could hear. Though, Magnus missed three heart beats. The first one because he realized Alec was playing something brand new in another room. The Second because of the perfection of the melody he had without a doubt wrote himself. The final one being because the singer’s voice took all room in his eardrum, his lyrics reasoning deep into him.

 _“I am tired of this place; I hope people change._ _I need time to replace what I gave away._ _And my hopes they are high, I must keep them small._ _Though I try to resist, I still want it all. I see swimming pools, and living rooms, and aero planes. I see a little house on the hill and children’s names. I see quiet nights, poured over ice and Tanqueray. But everything is shattering and it's my mistake._  
_Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall. Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall._  
_Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this. We've got differences and impulses, and your obsession with the little things, you like stick, and I like aerosol. I don't give a fuck, I'm not giving up, I still want it all._ ”

Magnus succeeded holding back his tears the first time, but on the second take, the song imprisoned his body and the tears rolled down on his cheeks. He got rid of them immediately, aware Simon was staring at him.

“You can’t believe you’re crying right? I have,” he laughed. “I really did cry the first time I heard it as well. He’s great, isn’t he?”

“The guy in there? He’s incredible. I love his voice.”

“You haven’t heard the half of it already.”

“Alec did a good job too.”

“It’s not over yet, you still have a take if you want to watch him play. Clary would adore some company in there, I’m sure.”

Magnus smiled and complied, thanking him. He lost himself in the corridor. Simon had forgotten to mention which door it was and the building was bigger than he thought. He heard Clary speak in one of the rooms, and knocked on the door. He entered when he had been given permission.

“Oh, Magnus! Hold on.” She turned to the screen and opened the mic. “Alec, Magnus is here. You can start whenever you want.”

Alec wished he did not know, just like Magnus wished he was not aware of his presence. For both, it was certain their experience would not be the same. Alec would not authorize himself to play raw and liberate, and Magnus would never have the chance to watch him play the way he would away from his gaze. It was easy for Magnus to detect Alec’s uncomfortableness; his body was slightly curling up on itself.

Alec played for the third time, washing his stress away, trying to stay composed and in tune even when he messed up his first notes. Magnus could not help but find him cute and incredibly sexy. To handle his urge, he found nothing better than to bite his index. Clary stared at him from aside like Simon did earlier and he felt uncomfortable. He had never been shy regarding his feelings towards someone, neither scared of showing them and making inappropriate innuendos in front of everyone. But when it came to have full sight of his emotions running through his eyes, it was another story. Deep within him, Magnus knew the emotions Alec was bringing up into him could be read like an open book on his face.

He left the room before Alec could join him and returned next to Simon to meet the rising singer who made his heart melt. It was time for a break before his next takes and Magnus did not let him end his discussion with Simon and dragged him outside, thinking about offering him some promo for his album while making some promo for his own brand. Troye was having a lot of sheets in his hands and was not sure he understood what was happening, but he let himself get dragged into Magnus’ words. Magnus’ charm was efficient, he covered the singer up with compliments before talking to him about a contract, proposing the ideas that came up when he was listening to him. When it came to work, Magnus knew with perfection how to get what he wanted, and most of the time, he won.

When the marketing question passed, he took interest into the artist and listened to Capella versions of some of his songs. The young boy was craving for any advice to help him choose which one he should record next.

Meanwhile Troye and Magnus were outside, Simon, Clary and Alec met around a coffee in the connecting room. Simon ran into Alec, asking for every detail of what was truly happening, but like his usual self, the tall brunette remained quiet about his feelings.

“We did not kiss, if it’s what you want to know.”

“Yet!” Clary added, clapping her hands like a child. “I can’t believe you chose Magnus Bane. Dammit!”

“Chill. I’ve only seen him twice.”

“He looks nicer than what the press says about-“

“He is,” Alec silenced Simon.

“I didn’t say anything bad. Calm down.”

“Do Izzy and Jace know?”

“They don’t care, Clary. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Izzy would,” Simon defended. “I know you two are in a bad place, but she would like to know. If she had to learn it from the press, or one of us...”

“We’re all dead,” Clary stated, clearing her throat.

“Why would the press know about this?”

“It’s Magnus Bane, Alec!” Clary shouted. “They know about everything he does, especially when it comes to his love life!”

“That’s not love.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t either.”

“You are ridiculous. Have you seen him? He didn’t miss a second for Troye Sivan because he already knows he is going to be wild.”

“You don’t mean what you just said, and even if you do, I doubt that, Alec… You didn’t see him when you were playing. It was like you were speaking to his soul from there,” Clary said calmly.

“Really...?” Alec inquired, blushing.

“Really,” Simon affirmed.

He sat on the counter and sighed. His hand was shaking a bit, the lack of food taking control over his body. Clary went to the bathroom and both men were relieved and more intimate into this space that reflected everything they loved since they knew each other.

“I know you don’t want to tell me, Alec. But I can tell you haven’t smiled like this for ages; and even if it is Magnus Bane, I don’t care. If it makes you happy, and it seems to me that it does, go for it. You deserve it.”

Alec took a deep breath and tried to find the words. He had to come up with a sentence as heavy as what he was feeling. When his gaze found Simon’s eyes, he violently bit on his lip and let his voice out to express what he could not until now. “Magnus is quite… magical.”

“Yea-“

“But I’m scared.”

“I- I know.”

“I don’t want to lose that magic, Simon. Not again…”

Magnus and Troye came back from their discussion, cutting Alec in his sentence as in his flashback. Clary appeared in the same time and in a couple of seconds, everyone was back to work.  
Minutes transformed into hours until the night started to fall. Alec was happy for Troye; a great part of his songs was recorded. They still had to work on it for few more weeks, but his album was taking form and they could announce a releasing date soon. Troye had to meet a lot of people but he could feel how strong and independent this man would be. He would without a doubt fit the crazy world of music. Magnus’ support had been a bonus. He was glad they had come to an arrangement for the next cosmetic advertisement he had planned. He admitted it was a great way to push the boy into glory. However, they still had to face his dad to sign up the contract, and that was another story.

 

*

Alec drove to Magnus’ home, not wanting to leave him. The peace taking his body every time they were sharing the same space was addictive, even when they did not know each other that much. Magnus invited him to stay for dinner and his body answered before he could say anything, getting out of the car and following Magnus to his doorstep. When the door opened, a cat came to their feet to stroke their legs and meowed. Magnus laughed and took the cat in his arms.

“Good evening Chairman Meow, meet Alec. Alec, meet the crazy cat Chairman Meow. Don’t look at him in the eyes, I don’t want him to fall in love with those.”

Alec laughed and approached the cat to pat his head. He let out loud purrs even though he was little, encouraging Alec to keep stroking his fluffy head. He followed Magnus inside. He invited him to sit on his couch and Alec nearly jumped onto it, exhausted. Eagerly, Magnus’ cat came to lie on his thighs and curled its little body up against him, closing his eyes in comfort. Surprised, Alec did not dare to move and took with joy the glass of wine Magnus was handing him.

“Looks like he likes you already, that’s a miracle. Not that I’m judging.”

Once again, Alec laughed, not entirely knowing why. He watched Magnus sitting next to him, if not to say close, to stroke his cat. His hazel eyes went from Magnus’ arm to his hand settled in the middle of his legs, and he went pale as a vampire. His pants were suddenly too tight and he was not sure he could hide his surprise. He exhaled and took a sip of his wine, praying the impact of Magnus’ actions went unnoticed.

“So… Speaking about our little singer. What’s your favorite song?”

“Hm… Well, Fools. Obviously…,” Alec answered, distracted. He tried hard not to focus on Magnus’ use of “our”, nor to think about the lyrics of the song which reflected everything he was feeling when he was next to him. But it was too late. His skin was already on fire and his cheeks turned crimson. He could not hide.

“Good choice. It suits you well.”

“And yours?”

“Bite,” Magnus said without hesitation.

Alec opened his mouth to answer, and shut it down, before opening it again and letting it drop one last time. He took another sip of his glass and this time, he could feel the effects of alcohol taking over his mind. Magnus had shamelessly admitted what he felt for him, what he wanted to do with him, or wanted him to do.

_“Kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir. I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire. Don't you wanna see a man up close? A phoenix in the fire? So kiss me on the mouth and set me free. But please, don't bite.”_

_“Or please, do!”_ The lyrics were still echoing in Magnus’ mind like an old urge he was not capable to get rid of. Pictures ran through his mind of Alec’s hair, eyes, mouth, teeth, breath, neck, arms, tattoos, hands, ass, and he was left breathless. Magnus was having a hard time keeping bottled up what he was feeling, and the desire he had for Alec.

He had bitten his lip to blood and did not touch his glass of wine, whereas Alec had already finished his and showed a smile wider than humanely possible, stroking his cat with passionate love. When he called out his name, Alec turned his eyes towards him and the sparkle he found into them told a lot about his inner-state. His eyes widened when their gaze met, and shone even brighter.

“I guess I am tipsy right now, but you need to know… You look very hot and I’m begging you to hide your chest the next time we’re going to see each other, or I won’t be able to behave.”

Full of surprise, Magnus looked at his apparent chest and laughed, stretching out to put his glass of wine on the table, breaking contact with Alec’s skin. The brunette saw a possibility to change position and curled himself up, his head resting in Magnus’ lap. Without a doubt, he felt in heaven when Magnus led his hand on his shoulder, allowing the proximity Alec just assumed he could take.

Chairman Meow groaned and jumped on Alec’s hip to settle himself in a comfy position again, the brunette laying on his left side. Magnus was not paying attention to his cat. He did not pay attention to anything but Alec whom just fell asleep on his lap, his face relaxed and the shadow of a smile still apparent.

In his mind echoed a voice coming from his grand-father. Precious and unforgotten since he had died, Magnus had promised himself to remember his words when the time would come. His subconscious seemed to have understood everything before him, releasing the lock circling his heart.

_“Though I know you won’t believe me… Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”_

“I believe you, Ragnor,” Magnus sighed, moving a strand of Alec’s hair that had fallen on his forehead. “That love is right in front of me, grandpa. Even if he’s not prepared to accept it yet.”  
A single and silent tear rolled down his cheek but Magnus was smiling. A smile significant of the hope he had for his existence filled up with solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go for the first chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and you are excited for what's coming next. It's going to get very emotional, bare with me haha.  
> Don't hesitate to leave comments or react with the #thelightFic on twitter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter should come out soon. :)  
> See ya xx


	2. Battle Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec make a weird accounter creating some angst. The tone keeps changing all along, it's a rollercoaster basically. 
> 
> Trigger warnings apply for Alec's story (grief). There's also some graphic smut. Enjoy and you can still live-tweet your reactions using #theLightFic xx

Waking up, Alec placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his pulsing point against his skull. He partially opened his eyes, slowly moving his body before realizing somebody else was against his skin. His tired body stunned, his eyes widening when they caught nothing but darkness. He did not know what time it was and barely remembered how he ended up laying like this. He turned on his back, his head still resting on Magnus’ thighs. A plaid was covering his body and Chairman Meow remained unfound. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes again, watching Magnus who did not move. He was peacefully sleeping, still sitting the same way he had left him, his arm circling Alec’s chest. His head rested on the top of the sofa and his body was relaxed on the pillows. He mumbled he was lucky to have a comfortable couch before asking himself what he should do.

It was obvious he had just woken up in the middle of the night, but he did not know if he should fall asleep again like nothing happened, waking Magnus up, or even sneaking out to go back home.  _ “Do you really consider sneaking out? You’re the worst, Alexander,”  _ he heard in his mind.  _ “I agree. You’re the one who lied on his lap!”.  _ He sighed and faced the facts: Magnus was comfortable, and he was exhausted. He had not slept for forty-eight hours. On top of it all, he didn’t want to leave. He fell back to sleep slowly and peacefully, Magnus’ warmth making him feel safe.

Chairman Meow did not spare them when he felt hungry. He jumped onto Alec’s face to lick Magnus’ fingers in attempt to wake him up. Alec groaned and tried to push him away but the cat did not move and Magnus jumped out of his body. He rose his hand to his face and rubbed it, yawning. Chairman Meow gazed at him proudly and got off Alec’s face to run to his bowl. Magnus realized Alec’s presence at this moment and cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry… I told you this cat was the devil in person.”

“Indeed,” Alec laughed.

He sat up and let Magnus move, slowly feeling his legs again. He rubbed the back of his head before letting his hand drop onto his neck tattoo, a little embarrassed.

“Did you sleep well?” Magnus asked while going to feed his cat.

“V ery, I haven't slept that well in ages. ”

“I’m glad then,” Magnus replied. “It was a good night for me too.”

Alec blushed and watched Magnus give his cat some food, whilst stroking his fluffy body with love. Kneeling and turning his back to him, he checked out the lower part of his back, Magnus’ hem of shirt showing skin. He took his phone in hand and checked the time and his texts. He frowned when he saw his father had tried to call him and answered to what was urgent. Simon had sent many texts, one of them particularly inappropriate followed by another from Clary, both already imagining why he had missed work this Tuesday morning. He did not know why they went to his apartment but it did not sound reassuring at all. Another call followed by a voice message restrained his attention.

“Hey, it’s Raphael. Just wanted to let you know your fight against Aldertree is settled in two months, Sunday 16 th , night time at 9. Coach hasn’t given the address yet, but... there you go. He wants you to practice today. Call me back when you get this.”

“Raphael?”

“Oh, hi Alec. How are you doing mate?”

“I’m fine. Just got your message. Are you with your dad right now?”

“Please, say coach… You know I don’t like it when you say it’s my dad.”

“Yeah, coach… Sorry. Are you with him?”

“He’s downstairs.”

“Tell him he can come to my house in an hour. I’ll be ready.”

“Fine. Do you want me to come?”

“You’re welcomed if you’d like. I’ll still kick your ass, but I wouldn’t mind some company,” Alec laughed.

Magnus frowned and looked back to Alec. He whispered something to his cat Alec did not get. 

  
“Okay, I’ll meet you there. Bye Alec.”

“See you around, Raph.”

When Alec hang up, Magnus was already in the kitchen cooking something. The brunette rose to his feet and joined him. He seemed concerned but Alec did not dare to ask why. He sat on a stool at the bar counter and watched Magnus cooking scrambled eggs with bacon and serving coffees. “ _ I would die to waking up to that view every day _ ,” he thought. “ _ Maybe with less pants and shirt but still _ ,” his mind added. Magnus still turning his back to him, he allowed himself to laugh at his own thoughts. 

“So you need to leave early?” Magnus inquired, dressing their plates.

“Yes. I’m sorry, duty calls.”

“It’s alright. You need to eat first, darling. I’m not going to let you faint. You need to preserve your body.”

“I would have refused if it wasn’t already done.”

“I know you would.”

“You’re incredible, Magnus.”

Satisfied, he handed him his plate with a proud smirk. He put his on the table and grabbed their coffees before seating on the other side of the counter, facing Alec. “I have a lot to work on today, but if you want to come by tonight…”

Alec rose his head to meet Magnus’ gaze, intrigued. He had not wondered when they could see each other again after the news he just learned. It took a lot of room in his mind though he tried to stay present in this moment with Magnus. A shiver ran down his spine when he realized he did not want to spend too much time away from him. “I- I don’t k-know? I have a lot to do today too… and… I… wo-ouldn’t mind at all… coming back but I don’t want to be intrusive?” he stuttered, unable to form a proper answer.

“Come on, Alexander. I wouldn’t of asked if I was bothered by your presence.”

“Yes, but… You…-“

“It’s okay,” Magnus cut in, considering his eyes. “I understand.”

“I’ll send you a text as soon as I can,” Alec replied, his words sounding like a promise.

Without a word, they finished their breakfast. Alec grabbed his car keys and his jacket, and took the door’s direction. After everything that happened, he did not know how to say goodbye to Magnus. On the doorstep, he turned back and opened his arms, shyly circling them around Magnus for a couple of seconds and eagerly went through the door.

“I’ve still got your stories to hear, can’t wait for date three now!” Magnus shouted through the opened door as he watched Alec leaving, laughing as he entered his car. “Patience is the key, Magnus! Good stories take time!”

On these words, both men separated for an undetermined time.

 

*

Alec and Magnus did not spend a day without seeing each other for two weeks after that goodbye. Work took a lot of their time but they still found a way to communicate and hang at the each other’s place every chance they got. They had got to know each other better and their chemistry only grew stronger day after day. They were good friends. Until today, the time they had spent together had been beneficial, especially for Alec who let his walls down. Magnus still had not had the chance to hear Alec’s story about why he seemed in so much pain the night they met. A pain he had judged unable to equal anything he had experienced in his life, or maybe he did know, maybe it could be characterised as grief. But deep down, Magnus wanted it to be about something else.

By this magnificent afternoon of May, they were walking together on the streets of Los Angeles’. The sun was shining on their skin and side by side, they seemed to be Kings of the world.

Magnus looked gorgeous, as usual, letting too much of his skin show, his torso was exposed by his unbuttoned purple shirt. His sleeves were up his elbows and on his right arm, he wore silver bracelets falling on his thumb. The only jewel he never took off was his necklace with a pendant in the shape of a bow, which Alec appreciated. The rest diversified but Magnus did not neglect his jewelry today, reflecting the light emanating from his soul. His low-waist black jeans left moisture on Alec’s neck. When he was walking, the hem his shirt was going up his waist and he found reasons to lose his mind there. The tanned skin of Magnus was in harmony with the sunlight. Alec had always wondered if he was an Angel, and if so, if he was _his_ guardian-angel. The thought of it made him smile. However, a small detail made Alec melt more than usual: Magnus’ glasses. Scaled, round-shaped, bringing to life the rock aspect of his outfit. He found him incredibly sexy.

Magnus loved Alec’s outfit just the same, the tall brunette wearing jean shorts, letting his well-curved legs out, perfectly fitting his hips and ass, for the single pleasure of his eyes. He was wearing a three-quarters length sleeve t-shirt, letting sight on the lonely ink of his forearm and the one on his neck. Magnus was secretly dying to learn about them, though he felt a heavy story was hiding behind them since the day he first got into Alec’s apartment. When he stood in front of his shelf full of picture frames of his family, one was a drawing of the one on his neck with a picture of him as a child, at the bottom left corner of it. He looked around ten on it, but the mystery behind it was deeper. His eyes had found another picture of his family where all his siblings were gathered, but one of his brothers remained unknown. He eagerly got rid of these thoughts and smiled to Alec who just said something he did not hear, trying to catch his eyes under his black sunglasses. “They make the best smoothies ever. I’ll offer, if you want.”

“I can’t say no to anything you have to offer, Alexander.”

Alec laughed, guiding him through small streets, taking Magnus’ hand in his to pull him faster to the place he had in mind. Magnus let him and took time to appreciate the brunette’s gentle touch without wanting to let him go, though Alec did more eagerly than he thought he would. He stopped abruptly, and as he started to know him quite well, he noticed the change in his body language; it went from a calm and happy state to a cold and tensed one, full of hate. Approaching him, he rose his glasses on his hair and stared at him, frowning. “What is it, Alec?”

“Stay behind me.”

“Hello, Alec,” said the guy in front of them. “Trying to break rules?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Aldertree.”

“Well, you should. Hasn’t your so beloved coach told you? You must keep your distance from my territory… and well, I think you stepped right into it.”

Magnus cleared his throat, feeling the tension rising in Alec’s body. He took away his sunglasses and thrown them in Magnus’ hands, slightly pushing him back, more protective than he had ever been. Magnus didn’t understand a thing that was happening, his gaze going from the man before them back to Alec.

“But as you’re here, Alec. Tell me, how was it? The defeat, of course. I was not speaking about how you felt when you learned about what happened to your sister.”

“Don’t you dare, Victor,” Alec grumbled, getting aggressive.

“Dare what?”

“You know exactly what I am talking about.”

He made a step forward, his height taking over Aldertree’s and did not let his gaze wander for a second, hoping he could put enough pressure inside his hazel eyes to dissuade him of answering. In a taunting tone, Aldertree broke their eye-battle and cracked a mocking laugh before he looked behind Alec and stared at Magnus from head to toe.

“Is that your boyfriend?” he asked mockingly. “Because he looks like a faggot.”

“Shut up, Aldertree. You’re going to regret that.”

“Will I? Because you see, I took you down once. I took your sister down too and I am very proud of that. Now, since I know you’re… well, since you seem interested in guys, I’m probably sure I can fuck you up as many time  _ as I want _ ,” he insisted.

Alec sighed and got closer to him, his sharp breath flattening on Aldertree’s face who was enjoying it too much. The fact he had found the rift on Alec’s great stature was giving him pleasure, watching him suffer as he played with it.

“I am going to murder you, asshole,” Alec declared, lifting his fit into air, ready to punch him already.

“Alec!” Magnus shouted behind him, stretching out to take his fist in his hand and dragging him back near him. “Let him go! It’s not worth it, come on!”

“How cute is that,” Victor laughed. “Trouble in paradise?”

Out of rage, Alec pushed Magnus away and shouted “Back off!”, which Magnus took like a knife in the chest, before he went straight back to his opponent to give him a blow he had not seen coming. His eyebrow cracked open and he missed falling. Alec spat on his face and whispered to his hear “See you in the ring”, before walking away.

Alec did not pay attention to Magnus running after him, trying to catch him in strides that were small compared to Alec’s who was running away from his dark thoughts. Nothing was making sense to him between flashbacks of their previous fight, his sister shouting at his face and his guilt for rejecting Magnus earlier even though he did not do anything to him. Panic started rise in his body and his breath was beginning to be worrying. “I- I need my brother, Magnus.. I..”

“Do you want me to call him?” he asked a bit detached.

“No… I’m not speaking about Jace. This… this is a mess, listen, I’m sorry.. I- Can you call Simon please?”

“Of course…”

Magnus did not know how to react. He was hurt but did not bare the idea of leaving Alec’s side, especially because he was in a bad place.. He did not know what the situation had been about and did not understand the importance of the brother Alec was speaking about, but looking at his face twisted with torment, sitting on the ground, holding his head in his hands, struggling to catch his breath and not break, he could not put the blame on him, so he forgave him straight away. He kneeled next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, the other one being too busy keeping his phone on his ear. “Simon? Hey… It’s Magnus. I’m… I’m with Alexander right now, and I think he is having a panic attack. He’s calling out for his brother but told me it was not Jace, I don’t know what he’s talking about and…”

“Oh shit, that’s bad. Real, real bad. Where are you?”

“We were going to have a smoothie at his favorite place, but we didn’t have the time to reach the place… I’m… We’re in front of a Starbucks.”

“I’m coming. Don’t let him down, Magnus. He needs you right now more than ever. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Simon hang up on him and Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hand which came to find his on his shoulder. The brunette’s grip was strong and crushing his hand but Magnus handled the pain as long as it could help him feel better. “I can’t breathe,” Alec panted.

“I know. But I’m here, so hold on to me okay? Simon is coming.”

Just by these words, Alec could feel his ribs cage slowly open and let air enter his lungs, though his mind kept torturing him.  

 

*

The tension rose again. Alec and Magnus only expected Simon but with him came Clary, Jace and Isabelle in the middle of the street. Jace ran to his brother to take him into his arms, Simon and Clary staying back and Izzy biting on her nails with nervousness. Their intervention was too much for Magnus to bare, he made sure to give them space and stepped back, alone. From afar, he witnessed a scene he was not expecting, unable to hear what the argument was about.

Alec pushed away his brother with violence and Jace started to shout at him, blaming him for shutting people out when they came to see if he was okay and all they were trying to do was help. Alec had put himself together and was detached, despising Jace who was standing up against him. He did not answer and looked at everyone around them, shaking his head in desperation. Simon tried to approach and with lack of strength pushed Jace aside. “Don’t you see you’re making things worse, Jace?”

“I’m so done with you giving morals to everyone, Simon! You can’t even take care of yourself, how can you dare tell me what to do?!”

“Jace!” screamed Izzy from his back. “Let it go.”

“You need to talk to someone, Alec. Seriously. And I am not speaking about the inner voice you’re carrying everytime you go out to protect yourself from others. It’s not even him!” Jace spat aggressively.

“Fuck you, Jace! You don’t know what it’s like. You don’t understand shit about me and you probably never will, so screw you.”

“Okay, I’m leaving. Your dear Simon can take it from here, but don’t you dare speak of family ever again. After what you did to Izzy, to us! And after shutting me out – “

“Jace, I said let go! He doesn’t want us there; we should have guessed from the first place as he didn’t call us. Leave him alone.”

Both left the area and Simon offered a drink to Alec and Magnus in the coffee shop in front of them, Clary following quietly. They were all sitting around a table, and Alec took a break to go in the bathroom. Magnus jumped on the occasion to question Simon. “What was that all about?”

“It’s… it’s not my place to tell you, Magnus. Alec should be the one telling you.”

“He has anger issues, doesn’t he?”

“N-… is this what you think it is?”

“Well, he goes from light to dark within a minute, and punches people in the face.”

“He punched someone in the face?! Who?”

“Aldertree, Victor, or something like that.”

“Oh... Shit. Well, it’s his next opponent. Alec did not tell you?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“They are going to fight in a month, more or less. Alec needs his revenge. And for the anger issues… you’re far from it. It’s deeper than that. He’s going to tell you, if you give him time.”

Alec came back to the table and stared at them incriminatingly, perfectly aware of their little exchange while he was gone. Through the bay window, he watched the weather change. The magnificent sun was letting room for big black clouds full of electricity, ready to blow and let strong rainfall onto the city. It was a perfect reflection of his inner emotions at the moment. Nothing had taste, nor importance around him. His coffee was bland and none of them dared say a word to start a conversation. A barrier had been created between Magnus and Alec, both of their soul in a thought they could not share.

“The weather is getting bad. I’ll give you a ride home,” Alec declared, glancing at Magnus who jumped on his seat.

“Yeah… Okay.”

Stepping back on Planet Earth little by little, Alec came to realize he had undoubtedly messed everything up with Magnus by rejecting him and dragging him into a conflict that was not his. Sadness took control of his body, letting the previous pain fade, and he found nothing better to do than to bite his bottom lip to swallow up his tears.

Simon and Clary payed and left the place, thinking Alec was in good hands.

 

*

Their way back to Magnus’ had been long. Alec did not turn the radio on, just like he did not say a word. Magnus did not even try to start a conversation, playing the events again in his head. He tried to analyze the elements to finish the puzzle that was Alec, but his efforts remained in vain. On his left, he could feel Alec charged up with emotions he could not handle, his body constantly moving on his seat to re-adjust his position. His fingers were tapping on the wheel. Too many times he scratched the edge of his eye like he was trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

He sighed loudly and turned to face Alec. He moved his head in the direction of his door to make him understand they needed to talk. The storm did not blow yet but they could feel the electricity in the air, playing with their emotions which were on the edge.

Opening his door gently, Chairman Meow welcomed him with strokes and softness like he always was when he was coming back home. He did not pet him this time and closed the door behind them as soon as Alec walked in. He passed before him, bumping his arm against his, letting a shiver down his spine and a wave of heat settled in his chest.  _ Now is not the time _ , he thought, pushing away the rising desire in his body.

Still silent, he made a sign to Alec, obliging him to walk into the living-room before taking a deep breath and starting talking. “Fine, Alec. You don’t want to talk. I get it. But I have some things I need to let go off my chest. So you’re going to hear me very clear, and if it has to end now, you are free to go. Understood?” he asked as Alec nods for a response, his hazel eyes locking onto his.

Magnus had not prepared for this, and he assumed it would be harder now that Alec gave him all his attention. “Great!” He gasped for air, trying to find his words. “I did not like what you did earlier. The way you talked to me, and pushed me away… I’m not some dog you can walk on the street and then shout at just because you’re upset about something I did  _ not _ do, Alexander. I don’t accept being treated that way, and I swear, I want to be angry at you for being such a dick but-“

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I really am. I didn’t want him to hurt you and I… I snapped.”

“We can agree on that,” he admited. “And now that you’re talking, I’m sure you have plenty to say.”

“I guess I should go and leave you alone to live your life, don’t you think? I ruined it all already. I don’t want you to be dragged into my problems.”

“Alec…”

“No, Magnus! I swear, you’re better off without me. You wondered how much of a dark person I was, and what you saw today was barely the half of it.”

“You’re wrong.”

“I’m not! Look. We’ve known each other for what, two weeks now? Nearly three? It’s been enough time for both of us to see we are not going anywhere with this, and that I ruined everything we could have had. You tried to show me how to let  **the light** in, and for a moment, I believed I could manage to do that. For you. Until I snapped. And now... now it’s over.”

“Alexander…”

“I…”

Took by violent shivers, Alec’s mind was a nightmare. His eyes were open gates to everything he was feeling at the moment, his pupils dilated and his gaze empty though he was still looking into Magnus’ eyes, who despite his grudge wanted their discussion to take another turn, and was willing to be reassuring. “You get that I’m not mad at you, right? You’ve hurt me, yes. You messed up, certainly. But I am not mad, Alexander. You did this to protect me, and… and no-one has ever done that before. Not for me.”

Alec’s mouth was mid-opened, letting a sob out with his breath and took his head in his hands before meeting Magnus’ eyes again. The intensity coming from them was nearly impossible to bear, but his deep golden eyes did not blink. His face remained calm, and his breath was less sharp than before.

“I- Magnus, you know… I’m a mess, inside. The whole me needs to be fixed with some things that never will. Could you handle… Could you take care of a broken soul?”

“Well. If the broken soul is not asking for the world but just a little love to help with its painful heart, I am sure I can manage that,” Magnus smiled reassuringly, approaching Alec gently.

“I- I can’t breathe. I need… I’m going out.”

He did not have time to catch him, Alec already opening the door to breathe the fresh air. He walked outside and offered his face to the sky. It had just started raining and the light drops fell on his features. Magnus came to lean against the door, watching the scene with marvel. Alec seemed to gather and calm himself, the rain washing away the fears he held inside for too long. He walked down a step without a noise, and a second, letting the rain get to him too.

“You may not be able to recognize it, but… I know you feel what I feel, Alec. And I can tell from where I stand that it is a peaceful and beautiful place to be… If you could just give me a chance… I definitely need a chance, Alexander.”

He sounded desperate, still facing Alec’s back. He swallowed some water and bit his lips. He had just opened his heart and faced the silence filled by the raindrops around them. It hurt him more than it should, as the silence lasted too long. He turned on his feet to get back into his house, things being obviously over as the thunder started to scream, lightening breaking the sky apart and rain getting out of control.

Alec turned to face him at the same time and grabbed Magnus’ hand, making him spin on his feet, drawing him in his direction with all of his strength. In a perfect control, he took his face in his hands while the rest of his body pressed against his and he crashed their lips together, desperate for his air. Passionate, intense, gentle and set free, he moved against his lips, taking away his space to breathe, changing angles, rubbing their noses together while Magnus was circling his waist to press him closer.

It felt so right, he was not sure he was totally living it. He had wished to kiss Magnus since day one, but never thought it would fulfill the hole in his heart. All the pieces of his soul suddenly gathered and reconnected and he could feel the happiness and the joy taking over his emotions when he felt Magnus kissing him back.

In an attempt to gasp some air, Magnus mid-opened his lips and Alec grabbed his lower lips between his teeth, letting with gentleness the pressure fade when he let his tongue in his mouth, deepening their kiss, stroking his tongue, taking time to tame their eagerness. His heart was beating hard. Heat and desire settled in every inch of his body though the rain was still falling on them, wetting their clothes and their hair which slowly fell down onto their forehead.

Pulling away, Magnus smiled with his teeth, looking at him with shining golden iris inhabited by a flame similar to his. He pressed his lips against Magnus’ again, soft and full of lust. He groaned against his mouth when he felt his touch under his t-shirt, panting with pleasure. Little by little, they moved in perfect sync and Alec let go of Magnus’ cheeks to grab the back of his head instead, pulling his neck closer, his other hand busy with the hem of Magnus’ wet shirt.

Their second kiss was made of water, tongues, teeth, noses, and everything that was close to their lips. They found it hard to pull away but their lungs were lacking air. However, when they opened their eyes again and met the other’s gaze, they could not handle it and pecked their lips again, shyer than before. Still against his mouth, Alec widely smiled and licked his bottom lip. Magnus on the top of his tip-toes almost lost his balance but Alec was holding onto him. In perfect sync, they hugged each other tight and both looked up to the sky, letting raindrops down their skin still on fire, rolling down to their neck.

Magnus straightened his head up and watched a drop going down Alec’s vein right next to his tattoo. He stretched his own to suck it up, letting a soft kiss against his inked skin. He heard a sigh of happiness coming out of the tall brunette’s mouth and tighten their embrace. “You never cease to amaze me, Alec.”

He giggled, his cheeks slightly turning pink before dragging Magnus back inside. “I really don’t want to get sick, and you don’t want that either.”

“If getting sick includes you and me spending time together without having to care about the rest of the world, I wouldn’t mind.”

“I still have to fight next month. If I get sick, it will last forever as always, and I need to be at my full strength.”

“I can’t wait to see you beat his ass, because I can admit it now: you looked very hot earlier.”

Alec bit on his lip and Magnus went to his room eagerly. He took off his shirt and jeans, leaving his clothes around in the hallway. Alec walked behind him a few seconds later, frowning, gathering the wet clothes on the floor the closer he was getting to Magnus’ door where he had disappeared. “Wh..at are you doing?”

“Getting dry clothes on, obviously. I must have a large sweater for you somewhere.”

“… Oh,” Alec responded, disappointment clear in his voice.

Magnus put on a very casual outfit, simple and loose, and took in hand a large t-shirt and sweatpants for Alec. He joined him in the corridor where he was patiently waiting, his back against the wall, handing him his wet clothes and taking in his other hand the dry ones Magnus was handing him.

“I won’t look. Just give me your wet clothes when you’re done. I’m going to take care of my Chairman before he makes me regret I was born.”

“I’m not  _ that _ shy,” Alec laughed. “I wander in my apartment naked more often than you can imagine,” he stopped, looking at Magnus teasingly, “but… sure. Go on and take care of that monstrous cat of yours,” he added in attempt to make Magnus forget what he just implied.

He was not sure it had worked but Magnus had gone just the same and let him change clothes. Alec appreciated the gesture still, knowing he could not handle Magnus’ burning gaze on his naked skin few meters away from his bed.

Getting back into the living room, Magnus had led two cups of tea on the coffee table. He was waiting on the sofa with his cat curled up against him, a radiating smile dressing his lips. He came to seat next to him and cuddled against his arm to find some warmth.

“What do you want to do now?” Magnus asked gently.

“Watching a movie sounds good.”

“Watching a movie, under the storm, on my couch, under a blanket, with the man I have been dreaming to kiss since he laid eyes on me? I. can’t. believe. it.”

“Magnus?”

“Hmhm?”

“Can I do that?”

“Do what, Alexand-“

Alec stretched out his face and approached, taking Magnus’ chin in-between his fingers. He crashed his lips against his to shut him up. He lost it for a second before calming down his urge, and finally pecking them with tenderness. “Kiss you,” he whispered against his lips.

“You- You can do that whenever you want,  _ darling _ ,” Magnus brushed against his nose, still breathless.

Chairman Meow left his place and Alec lied in-between Magnus’ legs, caving into the mattress, letting his own legs beyond the armrest -because of his terrible height- and rested his head under Magnus’ chin, where he could hear his heartbeats. He covered them with the soft and fluffy blanket he had already slept under once. Magnus circled his arms around him and closed his eyes, embracing the safety he felt, and the feeling of happiness taking over him.

It was crazy how natural it was for them to feel comfortable around each other. It did not seem odd. It only felt right, and safe, and they both wondered why it had took them so much time to face the truth.

They chose a movie, but drained by the emotions of the day, Alec fell asleep at the very beginning of it in the arms of the man who occupied each part of his thoughts.

 

*

Despite their reluctance to get up, both men took different directions in the early morning to go to work. Alec had a lot to catch up with and very important business to take care of before the weekend. When he entered the studio, Simon’s gaze went from worry to joy in a second. He did not have time to shut the door that he was hit by his best friend’s body, hugging him tight and jumping on his feet like he was five, repeating annoyingly: “I knew you could do it! I knew you could do it! I knew it!!! I’m so proud, Alec! So proud of you!”

“How did you know?”

“Haven’t you seen the smile on your face?! I’m so happy, you have no idea!”

Alec laughed against his neck and hugged him tighter, letting his best friend’s joy contaminate his own.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world, and… God, no…,” Simon giggled as he parted away and took off his glasses, rubbing a finger under his eyes to take away the tears. “I’m not crying. I swear. I’m… I’m sure he would be proud too, Alec. You deserve to be happy. I hope Magnus is going to make you high on love because if he causes any harm to you, in any way possible, I’m going to beat his ass!”

Overcome with emotions, he did not know what how to answer. He took him in his arms again and Clary joined them, coming out of nowhere. A few minutes later, they went back to work, principally focusing on Troye’s records, hoping they could make the first prototype of his album at the end of the day.

Two days passed and they finally had the first version of the album. Happy, Alec was going back home, music playing loud in his car. He was lost in his thoughts, picturing Magnus and their kiss, the way his gaze had led on him, every sensation he had felt, new and addictive. He was missing him. He started to wander, also thinking about what could have had happened during the night they had spent sleeping. He was frustrated to know he had shown weakness again by falling asleep for the second time on Magnus.

He sighed and put the record on his radio post to find the song Magnus had mentioned as his favorite. He had not spent a lot of time with his recruit in the end, some days taken by work with other artists or meetings with people outside of the studio. As a result he had not worked on all of the album. This song in peculiar was one he had not heard about.

When he found it, he wished he didn’t play it. Since the beginning of the song, all he could think about was how much he was missing Magnus, his skin and his lips, the heat of his body rising suddenly, unbearable under the sun shining against his skin through the open-window. He imagined their body intertwine, their mouth crash together, their skin rubbing against each other, and focusing on the road became an ordeal. His boxers became too tight and his senses were opened wide _. “You’re ridiculous, Alec, you look like a sixteen teenager who has never done anything sexual in his life yet. Grow up!” _ Eagerly, he made the voice quiet and smiled when he could start to hear what the other one had to say. “ _ There’s nothing wrong in fantasizing over your boyfriend _ .” He was about to shout it out loud, but he was not that crazy.

The rest of the album played on his drive home and he composed himself rapidly, feeling slightly ashamed of having such thoughts on songs he had composed the musicality of, and of whom he knew the singer.

He entered his home eagerly and walked upstairs to put away his t-shirt and change his jeans into a loose pants to train before his coach arrived. While bandaging his hands, he went into his sport room in front of his bedroom. He grabbed a boxing bag and tied it up to the chain falling from the roof in the middle of the room. He went to the stereo and put some music on to give him a rhythm to follow, loud enough for him to shut away his thoughts like he was used to when he was training alone. He warmed up his wrists and came back to the boxing bag, waiting for the tempo to give him permission to start punching. When it did, he put all of his strength into his fists and punched hard against the leather.

His coach arrived quickly and they spent two hours training together, making Alec punch against his palms, improve his reflexes and reinforce his muscles to tame his anger. Raphael joined them like most of the times because he could exercise more against Alec than any of the other club members. Sharing a friendship was a bonus.

The windows were covered with steam. Alec went to sit on a bench to drink some water, still panting, his body covered in sweat. At the same time, his phone rang into the room. “Answer,” he shouted at his machine.

“Hello, son.”

“Father,” Alec froze. “You’re on speaker.”

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, we were having a break. I’m training with Raphael and coach.”

“Right. I’ll call you later, then. We need to talk. And it seems you’ve been ignoring my calls lately,” he added, sounding severe. “I want to know what’s going on with Magn-“

“Alright, dad. I need to go now, I’ll call you back. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Bye.” The tone following his words made him understand his dad had hang up, but before he could stand to get back to his session, another call came in.

“You can answer Alec, if it’s an emergency…”

“I’m really sorry coach,” he responded in a sigh. “Answer.”

“Alec!”

“Magnus.”

“Wow, that tone is unusual. Not happy to hear me?”

“I am…,” Alec said quietly, looking at Raphael and his father, suddenly shy and blushing. “You… You’re on speaker. What do you want?”

“Oh, you’re training… I forgot,” he giggled, “sorry. I was wondering if… If you wanted to eat something together later?”

“Yes, sure. You can come to mine around nine, we’re nearly done here.”

“Sounds good.”

“Anything else?”

“No. Just looking forward to see you,” he teased and Alec rolled his eyes, blaming him for the odd atmosphere rising in his room. He was certainly crimson by now. “Like, really looking forw-“

“Okay, Magnus,” he silenced him. “I got it. I need to go, see… see you later, okay?”

“Sure, darling,” Magnus smiled against the phone and Alec felt his heart miss a beat because he knew.

He ran to the stereo to cut off the call before Magnus could speak one more word, and exhaled the air he had compressed in his lungs, staring at his phone with an uncontrollable smile lighting up his face shared between joy and embarrassment. When he put his phone down, he shook his shoulders and his neck to put dynamism again in his body, and before someone could ask him any kind of question, he turned to them and clapped his hands. “Shall we get back to work?”

He saw his coach look at his son and share a smile he did not understand the nature of, before taking back their session from where they had paused it.

When their physical effort was over, Raphael joined Alec on his bench who was taking big sips from his water bottle. “So, Magnus Bane, hm?”

“How do you know?” Alec frowned.

“Well, your father started to mention him before you cut him off when he called you… and I’ve read some stuff online. There are a few pictures showing you two hanging out in the streets, so…”

“Oh. I- I didn’t pay attention to that, I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay. You two seem like good friends on most of them. I guess the press is just wondering where it is coming from. His ex is not helping; she’s getting out of her mind on the thingy called Twitter.”

“I don’t care about what she says as long as she’s keeping herself away from me.”

Raphael laughed, and wiped away the sweat of his forehead with a towel before taking his bandages off. “You deserve to be happy, Alec.”

“Yeah…”

“I mean it. I’m glad you finally found someone, and I hope I’m going to meet him one day or another. But don’t let Aldertree know about it before you fight. He would take advantage of it, so please. Protect yourself.”

“He already knows,” Alec sighed. “We bumped into him the other day.”

“Shit!”

“It’s fine. I taught him his lesson.”

“If you say so. Be careful anyway. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Always,” he assured him.

Alec kept them company to his front door, and when they were gone, he returned to his room and warmed his muscles up again, with one goal in mind only: gain endurance and strength to be at the best of his abilities for the big day.

 

*

Magnus decided to walk in once he understood knocking or ringing was useless, hearing the music coming from inside. On the tip of his toes, he let himself guide by the music through Alec’s house, and walked upstairs for the first time. His apartment was on two levels and it was designed just how he liked it, though it was certainly too big for Alec alone. He was excited to see the tall brunette again, but apprehended their first real talk since they kissed. It had been intense and from this moment they hadn’t spoken much. He had had a lot of love experiences and probably faced every behavior possible to have in a relationship, but he still felt like he was walking into something new. Alec was still an unsolved puzzle and even if he had nearly put all the pieces together, there remained a lot of clues missing. He could not feel at ease before he had finished the puzzle.

He heard repeated punches against a punching bag and Alec’s feet hitting the wooden floor. He quickly understood he was about to interrupt his training session. He walked to the door and leaned against the entrance, checking out his naked back from afar, his muscles moving and tightening in every movement, sweat rolling down his skin. The view was highly pleasurable and the pants Alec was letting out did not help the burning desire rising in his stomach.

After a while, he let the wooden floor crack under his feet and entered the room to make himself noticed. Alec jumped out of his skin, his giant hands preventing the punching bag from hitting his face. Still panting, he crooked a smile and rubbed one of his eyebrow. Magnus immediately melted and eagerly crashed their lips together.

“Hi,” Alec breathed out, opening his eyes to look at him.

“You’re terribly hot, my dear. And by hot, I mean… really,” Magnus laughed as he pulled apart to let him breathe.

“You’re not bad yourself,” he smiled as he leans for another peck on the lips. “I need a shower now, you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” he put a hand on his heart. “As long as you come back to me shirtless.”

“We can arrange that. Especially since you’ll have to wait until we get married,” he mumbled teasingly at his face, staring hardly at his lips and smiling with his teeth before running out of the room.

“Excuse me?” Magnus exhaled in the thin air, his hand holding on to nothing but emptiness. He rolled his eyes and with his natural charm, sighed a long “Alexander, you’ll be the death of me”.

He turned off the stereo and closed the door behind him. From the end of the corridor, he could hear water flowing and started to picture his lover naked, letting a horde of butterflies fly in his stomach. He let a slight moan escape from his parted-lips. Against his will, he went downstairs and opened the fridge to find something to cook while waiting.

Following the smell of food in his apartment, Alec went downstairs, his body only covered with a loose black pants low on his waist, letting clear sight of his naked self under it. With a small towel, he wiped away the water in his hair and threw it on the stairs. He approached Magnus back and circled his middle gently, kissing the back of his neck before letting his chin rest on his shoulder. “Smells good. Is it fish?”

“Well, you’re about to experience my cooking qualities. I made my favorite. I hope it’s going to persuade you to marry me, some day,” he answered, chills going down his spine. “Even if I still think it’s a tad sudden.”

“Oh, really?” Alec played offended. “I thought we were meant to be!”

“Fair enough. Now, would you shut up and dress up the table for me?”

“Make me.”

“For someone who wants to wait for marriage, you have a bad expertise on how not to provoke your future husband.”

“Magnus. I don’t care about marriage.” His voice was husky and intense, if not full of desire he did not know what. He made Magnus spin against him and crashed their lips together, blocking his body with his arms on both sides of him, pressing his hands on the counter. The passion uniting their lips was noticeable from his knuckles turning white, while he was pressing himself closer against Magnus.

When Alec slowly pulled away from his boyfriend’s too much dressed body compared to his, he stared at his lips still suspended for a while, his amend-eyes closed and wrinkled by the feelings rushing through his veins, before he understood Alec was no longer kissing him.

“Now, I can dress the table nicely for you,  _ darling _ ,” Alec laughed.

_ “When the hell did he learn to play it like that? And how come I enjoy it so much?”  _ Were the only thoughts Magnus could have as he watched Alec pull away and turning his back to him _. “And that ass, fuck… that ass will be the death of me.” _

Sitting at the table and sipping white wine with what Magnus had cooked, Alec had to admit he was gifted and more talented than he had ever been, as he only knew how to cook quick dishes to eat in the rush between work and sport. He kept on complimenting him, exchanging soft looks during their whole dinner. They talked about the pictures released on the internet, and Magnus reassured Alec eagerly, making him aware he had taken care of it and that they would not have to worry for a while. He saw in this discussion the opportunity to open up about Camille, explaining to Alec how his ex had been toxic for him, and that this woman could not do anything but act on everything she does. Despite the fact he had fallen for her and he had been prisoner to her control for a while, he knew how to escape and protect himself from her claws. He firmly assured he would never go back to a relationship like that, and that they had lost touch a year ago.

Alec did not know he needed to be reassured on this question until he was. He went to put a green shirt on, matching the color of his eyes and letting them show all the tenderness and softness they could contain.

They spent two days together, principally making out the whole time, but they kept being interrupted by phone calls and unexpected intrusions into Alec’s home. Simon and Clary had shown during the weekend to watch a movie, and between his training routine and his family keeping harassing him so he could come and have their ridiculous family reunion around dinner, they did not find the time to enjoy spending time together much.

After work, they had gone to the restaurant to escape their colleagues. It was night-time when they got back to Alec’s home, and for once, everything seemed to smile to them. Their phones were on silent, and Alec had carefully locked the door and told everyone he did not want any visit during the night. He hoped people would respect that.

They spent two hours seating on the grand piano facing the bay window open to a balcony, large and peaceful, giving a wonderful view over the city’s buildings. Alec had been playing until he could not feel his fingers anymore, while Magnus was melting by his side, watching his hands move into place and his finger stroke each of the keys, wishing he was one of them. To see him play, his body dragged by the rhythm of his hands, the muscles of his arms tighten and letting better sight of his tattoos and the background of the city lights illuminating his face made him feel lighter and happy. He had finally found what his parents, and mostly his grand-father, had always promised he would find when he was a kid. A great love, the one which heals all wounds and collect the pieces of himself to make him whole. A man of good.

Alec was lost in his music. He cut strings with what was surrounding him. In two hours, he had time to forget Magnus’ presence beside him, without a doubt staring at his every move. He was not feeling bad for forgetting him, though, because if he had to think about it to much, he would not be able to let his feelings out. Often, he was looking at the sky and biting his lip when he was feeling a cold draft on his back. He had sometimes moved a bit closer to Magnus, like he was leaving a seat on his left side. He was living his music and it let his shining soul out, and drained him from any bad thoughts. He did not even need to think about what he was playing, his fingers knew the song by heart.

The emotion between them was tangible, even more when Alec stopped to try to teach some notes to Magnus. The soft touch of his hand holding his to guide him on the keyboard was bringing shivers down his spine, and he let him do whatever he pleased, captivated by Alec’s hold on him. Very close from his gaze was Alec’s neck, offering a vein he was dreaming to kiss, right next to the tattoo which had the major part of his attention. The more he was staring – seeing Alec’s breathing rhythmed by his throat – the more he was losing his capacity to hear anything. The brunette’s indications were humming to his ears, and false notes echoed into space. It was Alec’s laugh that brought him back to the ground, taking a deep breath while their eyes met. His hazel eyes went through different states, but he recognized worry before they went straight back to joy and he pressed his lips against his. Chaste and pure, the kiss seemed to seal a silent pact, and when Alec opened his eyes again, they were on the same page.

“Come on, I need to show you something,” Alec whispered to him before getting up and offer a hand to Magnus.

He followed him onto his balcony and automatically copied Alec’s posture, leaning his elbows on the low wall. The sky was uncovered and full of stars. Magnus smiled privately, knowing that deep down, he was making a spiritual connection with the people he was the closest to, and who were looking at him from there. During a couple of minutes, they watched the night sky in silence, until Magnus decided to break it.

“Alexander… I have been wondering a lot, about what was the matter with you the first time we met. And with what has happened last week in the street with that guy…, and then you speaking about being a broken soul and Simon saying the reaction you had when you spoke about your brother was really bad… I-.. I’m worried about you. But I don’t want to make you feel like I need to know what’s going on. I just need you to know that, when you are ready, you can share your story with me. I will listen carefully to every word you have to say.”

“I know, Magnus. I-“

“We all have our wounds. Either outside, or inside the body. It takes time to trust someone when it comes to a subject that touches your soul, and I totally get that. Though, I want to support you. I want to be there for you the way I should be. And I want your demons to get quiet, someday. I will make sure of that.”

Alec’s gaze became grave and his head had slightly bended to watch his feet. Magnus’ words were as much of a disease as they were a cure, creating a balance inside him. Deep down inside, he knew it was time to explain himself. He should have told him a lot of things a long time ago. After all, he had faced this very part of his soul, back to the time Magnus had had took interest in him, but it was this piece of himself he had kept on hiding until this very moment. He turned to face him, and took his hand in his.

“Alright. But I need you to promise me something,” he stopped and waited for Magnus to nod, as he intertwined their finger together. “Anything.”

“Promise you won’t change your behavior, towards me. Promise me you’ll still look at me the same way.”

“I promise, Alexander,” he stretched forwards and hugged him tight for a second. “Now, would you please tell me the story behind your tattoos and the way they are shaped? Because my curiosity can’t take it anymore, it’s my worst flaw and they’re thrown right to my face so I presume I can ask that?”

Alec answered with a sad smile, leaving few seconds to Magnus to understand how wrong he was, before he nodded in agreement. He pulled away from his body to create a security space he needed, and sat between the low wall and an outlet pipe which went through the concrete of the balcony’s floor. Magnus followed his movement and leaned his back on the brick wall behind him, facing Alec and locking his eyes into his.

He closed them for long seconds, inhaling and exhaling deeply repeatedly to compose himself. When he opened them again, his expression was serious and in a husky voice, he broke the silence. “The story behind the tattoos is not the same as the one that happened when we met. They’re very different. Though, it has a direct link with the story about my brother, and the panic attack I had the other day. When I was born, I had a twin, called Samuel. The both of us formed a unique pair, really,” he smiled sadly as the images ran through his mind, “and everything was fine. I guess you know that twins share a very peculiar bond, that they tend to invent either a tongue, or a sign language that only they can understand. I heard some could speak through their minds, but it was never like that with Samuel.

“He was the first who got out of the womb and he was full of energy, kindness, and very protective towards everything that was happening to me. My parents told me that we used to connect by touching each other, like we were speaking through our eyes. I guess it is why they remain clear like crystal. When we reached the age of five, I got interested in music, whereas Samuel got interested into painting and drawing, which is something he owns from my mom who draws a lot. And we were alright with that, because he was supporting me, and I was supporting him. That’s how our special language evolved in a higher level. Through our passions. Still, he was the one leading, so we invented it in the form he pleased, and I did not complain for a second. It was like a code, we called it “ _ The runes _ ”. The runes that today mark my body in black ink. He was the one giving the shape to them, as I was giving the meaning of each. And we grew older with that code, the precious secret we had that our sister couldn’t understand, nor stole, or be jealous about. 

“Isabelle was born two of years after us. And we were the perfect trio. The one every parent could dream of. But soon we were ten years old, and my mother was pregnant again. Our passion was still running in our blood, and at that age, I liked to help my dad at work to observe what he was doing. I’m sure he did love the attention I was paying to him then too. Samuel and I could only be apart for ten hours, not any longer than that. When I was coming back home on the evening as I had been with dad, we hugged and went to our room to play and, you know… Use the runes. The thing about the twins is that the bond they have must never be broken, because the other one can slowly drive insane,” he breathed deep, his eyes getting wet, but held on Magnus’ gaze, biting his lip and swallowed the tears trying to make their ways out. His lips were trembling and so were his hands. Magnus approached a little to take his right hand in his and squeezed it slowly, showing support and tenderness. The way his thumb rubbed the back of his palm was very efficient on Alec’s state, and he could manage to go on.

“So my mom was almost at the term of her pregnancy, and it was on a Saturday morning. I was going with my dad, and he went with mom. The day went by as it usually did, and I was looking forward to see my brother and my sister who was with our grand-mother at home. But when it was time to get back home, things did not go on so well. My dad received a call and fell apart in front of me. Everything went down very quickly, because he drove us to the hospital.

“It… They… They were on the road, and they have been hit by another car. My mom had been stuck in there for a long time, they had to disassemble the car to take her out, and she gave birth on the scene. But Samuel didn’t make it, the other car entered into his side of the car and suddenly, I was all alone. Max was born when my brother died, and I can still feel the emptiness of his part within me. Of course, Izzy has been everything to me since then. But my parents tried to fill up the blanks I was struggling with by adopting Jace and the family has never been the same since then.

“When I got eighteen, I got tattooed in the memory of Samuel. The one on my neck is for defense, blocking and deflecting the bad things. The other ones mean strength, the power to heal, mental connection, respect, honesty, and so on… and the panic attacks occur when I lack him. It’s a trick that my mind is playing, making me needy of his presence, and searching for him everywhere…”

Magnus had not stopped rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, understanding it was helping Alec feeling better, and with his other hand, he wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. He was kneeling in front of him, and stretched forward to kiss his forehead with softness.

He relaxed instantly, feeling under his lips the wrinkles of his forehead smooth, and in a protective intention, he circled his neck with his arm and took him in his arms, resting his chin on the top of Alec’s head. “I’m so sorry, Alexander,” he mumbled. “So sorry for your loss”, he let a tear roll down his cheek.

Right here, they found their balance. Alec did not need someone to answer to his confession and find the right words to comfort him and take away his pain. What he needed was silence, showing his brother’s worth, that he could feel sad about his loss. That he did not need to blame himself for feeling what he did so deep in his heart, because he could not change it. Ever.

Right here, his pain went away in the fresh draft of the night, right to the stars, as Alec was letting himself go into Magnus’ arms, finding peace and support.

To get rid of the heavy feeling that both of them were feeling, Alec tried to make some humor to enlighten their heart, escaping from the embarrassing situation following this conversation like he had to face too many times. He knew Magnus would follow as it was obvious he was the missing piece of himself. “Sorry if I am repeating myself, but yeah… Hard life.”

They stood up and Magnus tried a shy smile, carefully looking at Alec’s features. He brought a hand to his cheek to stroke it gently. “You have a beautiful soul, Alexander. Promise me you’ll never forget that.”

Alec could not help but smile widely, showing his perfectly straight teeth. His eyes still wet let a tear drop down his face, but he was no longer crying. He stroked his cheek against Magnus’ palm, and dragged him inside. He looked at the clock and bit his lips violently. It was late, very late in the night, but he was desperate for a drink. He went behind the bar and served them two Martinis, walking around his grand piano for a while.

Magnus looked at him, intrigued, not understanding the sudden change in his behavior. He observed him rolling his glass in his hand and scratching his hair with the other one. Realization came down to him all of the sudden. The answer was right here, before his eyes. Or quite literally behind him. Alec stopped right in his tracks and all Magnus could feel was the burn of his eyes against his back.

Opening his heart like he just did, Alec felt what Magnus had tried to explain since the day they met. He had let the light in, running through his veins, infiltrating every single cell he was composed of, and like a phoenix, he was born from his own aches. Magnus was his light and now, he only wanted one thing: to merge.

“I want you. All of you, right now,” he sighed in a hoarse voice full of want.

He left his glass on the bar, and threw himself at Magnus to let their lips meet with ardor and passion. As he was kissing him, he dragged him on the stairs and let his fingers under Magnus’ shirt to stroke on his skin. At the first step, Magnus pulled away from his mouth and started to kiss his jaw, his neck, sometimes biting his skin and failed to breath properly. They walked upstairs eagerly before Alec was pushed against the cold wall of the corridor. Magnus’ hands were already pulling his shirt off his chest, letting full sight on his abs and stroking his black nails on his soft skin.

“What about marriage?” he whispered as he was rubbing his hips against Alec’s who groaned, throwing his head backwards.

“Fuck marriage,” he answered straight away, circling his lover’s neck with his arms.

“Oh, Alexander… I want to fuck  _ you _ ,” he teased, trying to pull off his own shirt. Alec understood his intention immediately and took his hands off his neck.

Once their shirts were on the ground, the brunette took control over the situation, letting his weight lean on Magnus’ body to dominate, keeping their lips pressed together. He went away from the wall and pushed them into his room. He pulled apart when they walked into it to look at Magnus in the eyes. “Can you say that again?”

“I, want, to, fuck, you, Alexander.”

“Damnit, Magnus,” he moaned in his mouth when he heard his full name.

He let his tongue inside his mouth again, stroking Magnus’ gently before taking his lower lip in-between his teeth, mumbling against him while opening his eyes wide to find Magnus’ who was staring at his lips, their gaze closer than ever. “Too bad I intended to.”

Magnus let out a cry of surprise when he felt Alec grab his thighs and put them around his waist without effort. “Fuck, you’re strong!”

“You haven’t seen the half of it yet.”

“I can’t wait.”

He walked to the bed and laid on the sheets, still standing in-between his legs, positioning himself above him. Their rhythm did not slow, their clothes finding their way to the ground, but once naked and looking into each other’s eyes, they slowed things down.

Alec studied from head to toe Magnus’ body curved with finesse, letting sight under his brown skin a slender but strong man who had more attractive features than flaws. Did he have any, actually?

  
He kissed every inch of the skin he was able to see, starting from his lips, going down on his neck, licking his pulse point, before biting gently on his collar-bone and going down with a line of kisses to his stomach where he played with Magnus’ sensitive skin. He breathed a few centimeters away from it, watching Magnus’ muscles tighten and let out a moan as goosebumps took control of his skin. He kissed the smooth skin of his belly, rubbing his nose against it and made eye contact again, perfectly aware of the effect he had. In his exploration, he stroked with his fingertips the length of Magnus and bit his inner-thigh, leaving Magnus panting and shivering under his touch. His hands went down his legs and suddenly, he was back to Magnus’ face, trying to meet his eyes.

He stretched from the pillow to kiss his mouth, desperate for more contact. In a controlled move, he made Alec’s leg bend to make him fall on the mattress and rotated to straddle Alec’s hips. “My turn to torture you, darling.”

With passion, he leaned forward to crash their lips together but as he felt Alec trying to lead, he pulled apart and brushed against his mid-open mouth instead, making him believe he was coming back for a kiss, but never doing it. Alec chased after his lips but Magnus never allowed him to actually kiss him again. It made Alec go crazy, yearning for a kiss he could not control. When he leaned against him again, Magnus could enjoy kissing him as he commanded, with passion and intensity, going from the surface to the depth of his mouth and pulled apart again, leaving Alec panting as he went to his jaw where his stubble took all of his attention, stretching to his ear to gently bite his lobe – which made Alec’s back arch and let out an uncontrolled moan of pleasure.

With gentleness, he brushed against his neck and went from the base of it, at the very beginning of his tattoo, to his ear, licking the inked skin before biting and sucking it while he secured his hold on his prisoner’s hips. Alec let out Magnus’ name, asking for more, and without a doubt Magnus kept on going with his exploration. He kissed every tattoo, every muscle, every inch of the skin that Alec’s magnificent body had to offer before taking his hard-on in his hand. Alec opened his eyes wide in surprise and groaned when he felt his hand going up and down his erection, throwing his arms behind his head.

He could not take the sight of Magnus’ naked body above him anymore and decided to sit in the lotus position so they could be equal. He reduced the space between them by pressing his lips against the handsome Asian-looking man facing him, though he hated him for not lowering his movements on his length.

“I want you, Alec. All of you. Everywhere.”

He moaned in his mouth, approaching his hand to Magnus’ and stopped his movement, stretching back to grab a condom and lube hidden in his bed shelf. Without hesitation, he rolled the condom down on his hard-on and put lube onto it, not forgetting his fingers in the process. Magnus lied down under the sheets, watching him do this as he was trying to gather his breath.

When Alec came back to him, all his body was asking for proximity, wanting him closer than before. He grabbed Magnus’ arm to pull him closer, making him sit on the bed again. He brought back the position they had before, Magnus on top of his lap and Alec grabbed his smooth ass, squeezing it gently before stroking it while they were kissing, letting a finger in his entrance. He felt Magnus’ lips part against his and the features of his face tighten. He kept going back and forth into him gently before putting a second finger in, and a third one right after that.

“I knew they were long… but… fuck, Alec, it feels so good… Please, hurry. I need you closer,” he panted against his lips.

Alec did not need more information to take his fingers away and grab his lover’s hips again, laying him down the sheets with gentleness and placing himself in-between his legs. He leaned his forehead against his. Their eyes met for a second, both sharing the same tenderness and flame sparkling into them. Magnus smiled to him and Alec entered the head of his penis in Magnus’ entrance, pushing inside more deeply, both moaning in sync. Magnus grabbed Alec’s black hair and pulled on them, crashing their lips together hard, tightening his hold on Alec’s cock, leaving him panting hard. When he was all in, he stopped for a second to gather himself and adjust to the feeling before slowly starting thrusting back and forth, rhythmed with passion and affection.

Both were panting for more and Alec accelerated, pushed by lust and ardor, their pace getting faster as they kept making eye-contact, or kissing, or interlacing. He was thrusting deep into Magnus who found trouble breathing just like him. His muscles were losing force, he lost his arms’ strength and was obliged to lie on Magnus’ torso. His lover circled him and stroked his back, before slowly approaching his entrance and circled his finger around it. He started fingering him in the same rhythm he was pushing inside of him, Alec’s body losing all sense of control against him.

On the edge of pleasure, they both came at the same time, their body filled with shivers as Alec pushed for the last time inside, making Magnus back arch under his skin, climax taking over them. Panting and still slot together, they took a couple of seconds before moving from their position.

“You’re gorgeous even when you come, love, and I don’t know if I should be afraid of this overwhelming beauty of yours,” Alec murmured against his lips, still panting.

“You are beautiful when you come too and I hope I get to see this face very often, because it was very good.”

Pulling apart and leaning on his side, Alec smiled as he looked at the roof, letting his head rest on Magnus’ chest. He could have fell asleep immediately, the climax taking all his energy, but he kept his eyes opened to enjoy the moment. The silence was comfortable, and Magnus’ beating heart calming.

“My parents died in a car accident, too,” Magnus opened as he played with Alec’s hair. “I was thirteen. It’s my grand-father who took care of me after they died. He raised me and taught me how to run the company that I own today, but he passed away two years ago. I love my parents so much, but… my grand-father will always be my greatest love. He made me who I am, he believed in me when no-one else could. He gave me confidence, and I miss him so much… It’s not the same thing, of course. But I get it, when you speak of the emptiness you’re feeling.”

Alec lift his head up and tighten his grab around him, kissing the line of his jaw with tenderness. They smiled to each other, and cuddled up in the sheets, slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2! What did you think of the kiss in the rain?   
> I hope you enjoyed! A lot of content in this chapter, I hope you're happy and that you'll bare with me cause a lot still needs to happen!
> 
> Feeds back I'm more than welcome, I hope my English is alright.   
> Thanks to Lucy, my beta, for being the best ever again! 
> 
> xx @alecfiercelove


	3. I Believe In Your Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is having his big fight against Aldertree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you can live-tweet your reaction #thelightFic !

**Trigger Warnings Applying for:** Homophobia - Graphic Smut - Graphic Descriptions of Violence - Major Character Injury.

 

Weeks went by and they went back to their routine. Alec spent a lot of time writing songs and gave directives to his colleagues in the studio, enjoying the time he was spending with his friends and focusing on his approaching fight. It was the beginning of the weekend he had to face Aldertree and the tension was starting to rise fast in his body. The pressure was getting to him, he wasn’t sure he could live up to what was expected of him, even though he had trained hard.   


As he avoided his family for a long time, he decided to finally accept to meet them for dinner in the house that was previously his. He was usually happy to go though his siblings and him faced drastic conflicts of interest. There was still an unconditional love running in their blood and every moment spent with his family was a precious memory to keep.

Though today, things were different, and the road to the family house was hell full of anxiety. His father had seemed to have a lot to reproach him and he had a tiny idea of what it could be about, but he promised himself he would not be dragged down by his words.

He didn’t knock before entering and he didn’t make himself known either. He went straight to the stairs and walked up eagerly to join his little brother, knocking on his door and waiting patiently for him to open.

“Alec!” Max shouted as he jumped into his arms to get a hug. “I’ve missed you so much! I have a lot to talk to you about and I don’t want Izzy and Jace to know. Would you keep it a secret for me, please?”

“Of course I would Max, that’s what brothers are made for. Tell me everything.”

Max pulled him onto his bed and gathered his copybooks to show him the good grades he had during the past months, proud of his efforts. Alec knew Max was a good student who had all chances to become the great scientist he dreamed to be. He congratulated him and listened to everything he had to say about what was happening to him at school. Their age difference had never been a stop to the bond they created, despite the sadness of his birth circumstances.

He knew that in another family, things would have been different. If someone had gone through what he did, they would have put the blame on the little brother who literally had taken the big brother’s life – because the medical reports showed only a few seconds separated the start of his mother’s labor and the death of his twin. The pain was too big for him, all he had left was the guilt of a tragedy he had no control in.   


Alec was not that person. Of course, grief had made his adolescence appalling and of course for a couple of years, he had released his anger on Max, but as he was too young to remember, they were now had a healthy relationship, free of any remorse. While growing up, Alec had learn to make the difference between his pain and his life, achieving perfectly to live with his pain without making it merge with everything surrounding him. For sure, he had real and deep after-effects of the event, always bringing him back to his inner wound, but Alec had decided he needed to live for himself and he was managing to do that perfectly. His brother was gone and nobody could ever change that. Life was given and taken away to people, and he had made peace with this idea.

“But more seriously… I… met this girl at my school.”

“What’s her name?”

“I don’t know, because just like my big brother, I’m too shy to make the first move!”

“Heyyyy… that’s not fair Max! Who told you I was shy anyway?”

“Izzy. She doesn’t know how to keep secrets, remember?”

“Well, it’s been five years now. You grow up a lot in five years. And anyway, you’re fifteen Max. What even is shyness at your age?”

“She really drives me crazy. She’s gorgeous and the way she smiles… I have thing in my belly that make me uncomfortable.”

“Oh. Love at first sight, then.”

Max blushed and looked at his brother, putting his forefinger in front of his mouth, mummering he had to keep it secret and Alec nodded and put his little finger up, sealing their pact with a pinky promise.

“You should talk to her. You’re a hero, Max, and you’re a Lightwood. You know what people say about our family: strong and powerful. She should be impressed and glad that you’re interested in her. Show her you can be the man she can trust and count on. She should fall for you quickly with those smart eyes you’ve got,” he smiled. “Also, hold her hand in front of people, like in the streets and at school. Ladies love that.”

They high-fived and talked for a while. Then Alec went downstairs to join his mother in the kitchen and kissed her cheek gently. His blood froze when he noticed she had not smiled to his touch like she used to, and he crossed his arms on his chest, upset.

“Alexander,” she spoke heavily.

“What’s the matter?”

“Help me with the table, would you? Dinner is almost ready.”

“Mom.”

“Do as I say,” she ordered, “make it easy for once.”

He rolled his eyes and went in the dining room to dress the table, irritated. His father passed by, only addressing him a formal “Son” as a salutation, and Alec could not pretend any longer. His cheerful humor faded as fast as it had come, the coldness of the room having the effect of a cold shower on his skin. Something was happening and he could already sense the dinner being more complicated than he expected.

Jace and Izzy came out of nowhere and hugged him. They seemed happy to see him and Alec frowned, wondering if his world had not turned upside down. He could still feel slight worry in Izzy’s gaze, she could not hold her grudge any longer. She confessed it all when Jace went to seat on his usual seat. “It’s dad… He told us we all had to be there tonight and it seems very serious. I didn’t know he would be upset when I told him that Magnus Bane was there when we found you last time… He… His face shut down completely and he’s has shut everyone out ever since. Mother seems mad too, they want to talk to you… I’m so sorry, Alec.”

“Is it because they finally get that I am dating a man for real?”

“I don’t know, Alec… Mom has cried a lot the past month and she won’t talk to any of us. I guess people at work didn’t help, as the media has took your affair pretty seriously.”

“I don’t pay any attention to that. And it is serious.”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry.”

She left his side to join Jace around the table when Max and his parents came in the room. Alec hardly swallowed past his lump, his face visibly tensed. In a royal silence, Jace served everyone’s plate and soon enough, the silence turned into a cacophony of cutlery and mastication. No-one dared to make eye-contact with anyone but Max who tried to ask Alec what happened to him since the last time they saw each other. All eyes turned to him and his father stopped chewing his food, carefully waiting for his answer. It set shivers down Alec’s spine, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Well, I had a great time. We finished recording an entire album and I had plenty of time to compose. I’ve been feeling very inspired lately.”

“Why lately more than ever, if I may?” Max inquired with an innocent smile.

“Well… Spring is back. I like spring,” he tried, hoping he would be convincing.

“We’re aware you like flowers and everything, Alec,” Jace spitted. “It’s the season of love and you’ve been feeling very… flirty, lately, haven’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jace. I suggest you keep your voice down.”

“Answer the question, Alexander,” his father intervened.

“If ever I had met someone, why would you react like that?”

“Did you?” his mother asked with a shaking voice. Soon enough, he understood he had been trapped. He glanced at his sister, desperate for a little help, but she preferred not take sides and stared at the table, completely detached.

“Yes, I did.”

“Well I am glad!” Max answered enthusiastic, smiling and winking at him, showing some support he surely needed right now.

“Don’t keep it to yourself then, son. Share your story with us, I’m sure I’d be delight to hear it.”

“You already know too much about it. It’s not fair.”

“If we know too much, why won’t you open-up,  _ son _ ?”

“Stop calling me that, dad! I’m not some stupid child anymore!”

“I find you very protective over this little crush you have, Alexander. You’re not being attacked here, we just want to hear about who's making our big boy happy,” started Maryse more angrily than she expected to sound since she bit her lips in frustration.

“Maybe I should be.”

“What have you done, Alec?” she finally broke, her eyes getting wet. “To us. This family.”

“This isn’t about you-”

“Of course it is!” she cried. “You’re either being selfish, or naïve. You cannot humiliate us and disrespect our family in front of the whole world like you do.”

“Mother. I am the same person I have always been. Now everything’s just out in the open,” he said remaining as calm as possible.

“And all of that for Magnus Bane?”

His father looked at him and slowly started to let fade the severe mask he had put on for his son. From a gesture of hand, he begged Maryse to stop and his eyes came back to him.

“I don’t get why Magnus Bane is a problem more than another,” Alec answered, frowning.

“We need to tell you something. You… You should all know, eventually. Max is old enough now, and I guess considering the circumstances, we shouldn’t keep it secret from you any longer.”

“What is going on dad?” Jace asked worriedly.

“I can’t be here anymore,” Maryse cried and stood up, ready to leave. “You need to know you’re hurting me, Alec. A lot. And I want you to make the right decision, because if you get this wrong… We might never be able to talk ever again.”

Alec’s breath shortened, his mother’s emotion touching him deeply. She turned her back on them and walked out of the room, leaving the four of her children into their dad’s arms. Alec had already figured it all out. He was no fool. This supposed announcement was just going to confirm what he already knew. Internet was a bin of information he hated. Instead of finding what he was looking for, he encountered some information he should not have learned from the internet. He did not believe it at first, but doubt started to grow inside of him and he had decided to engage the discussion with the first concerned. A lot of things made sense when the truth came out and all the pieces missing from his childhood were now clear like crystal.

“If you think for a second that I’m enjoying this, Alec, you’re wrong,” his father told him, looking into his eyes. “I just need to.” 

Alec let him tell his story, first for himself, but mostly for everyone to hear the same thing around the table.

“It’s about the accident. You know we decided to never reveal the identities of those who-,” he didn’t finish his sentence, aware they clearly understood what he meant. “I convinced your mother not to do it because I didn’t want you to find someone to blame while you were grieving, but I assume you heard a lot about the Bane’s family during family meetings when you were young. I also believe you wonder what the issue with them was about… Well. It’s right here,” his father started, his eyes locking onto Alec’s. “We never could find which car was guilty in the accident, but only Max and your mom got out of it alive. The police put the blame on the other family, which was Magnus Bane’s parents. Both died in the accident. Their fortune at the time was bigger than ours and we needed a lot of money for medical assurances-“

“So you basically played with the law so Magnus, or more his grand-father at the time, would pay from his pockets instead of yours, because  _ you _ couldn’t afford spending  _ your _ money to take care of  _ your _ family and save  _ your _ wife. You surely took a lot of pleasure ruining their life and make them pay for something they didn’t do. Wow,” Alec applaused. “You’re a hero, dad.”

Everybody turned their eyes on him but he did not want to pretend anymore, nor did he want to play the humble and kind son just to soften the situation. He discharged his most honest thoughts. “I came here today knowing exactly what you were about to say. My relationship with Magnus may be new, but it’s based on honesty. When we talked about my story and that he came up with his, we figured it out very quickly few days after that. He told me about his grand-father who dared to admit at the time that the Lightwoods had put him into a hell he could not bear as he had just lost his daughter. He raised Magnus just like you did with us: putting the blame onto something else than our family, regarding the accident, because I agree it was the right thing to do. Though, his grand-father didn’t tell him that a child, Samuel, died during the accident, nor did he tell him the same people who had been on the accident were those who took all his money away, because he wanted Magnus to stay as far away as possible from us and not seek revenge.”

“He made him believe his parents and the other victims were all dead, and in Magnus’ head you remained an unsolved issue. He has been through hell and back, afraid of you ever since. It came up clear like crystal to us and it has been a rough time. We tried to find out whether it was good or not to keep this “little crush” as mom likes to call it, going. And we figured it out. And thanks to him, I can stand here today and have the guts to let it all out, because Magnus Bane is a good and decent person. But mother acting the way she is now and not thinking for a second that karma is a bitch, and that maybe you deserve it? You’re all out of your mind.”

“Haven’t you considered for a moment that what I was trying to have with Magnus was right? That maybe it was fate, and that the loss of my twin could help me find the love of my life? That in darkness and in death, I could find light and happiness? I’m not going to run away from him. It’s been three month now and for the first time ever, I’m happy. I deserve happiness,  _ dad _ ,” his voice broke in a cry, silent tears rolling down his face, “don’t you think?”

His father was crying, just like his sister, and despite Max and Jace remained impassive, he could feel their sadness well hidden. In each of their hearts, they knew Alec was right and the harmony in their family had not seemed so obvious for years. “I do, Alexander. I do.”

Despite his hard-feelings and repugnance inhabiting him towards his father, he watched him turn around the table and come to embrace him tighten than ever. He wiped away his tears against his shoulder and answered gladly to the embrace, throwing away all the bad feelings he had for him. Magnus’ words echoed in his mind:  _ “Whatever happens there, do not turn your back on your parents. Love them hard, hug them tight and tell them you love them, because you are always going to need your parents in your life. _ ”

“I will talk to your mom and convince her you made the right choice, Alec. I am proud of you. I have always been. Since you were born you’ve been my baby boy. I never want to lose you. I may not understand all of this now, but I will. I promise.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too.”

 

*

He knocked on the door endlessly, impatient. Seconds passed and there was no answer, so he knocked with his fist against the wooden door of Magnus’ home, his heart racing faster than ever. When the door finally opened, he eagerly crashed their lips together, cupping his face and breathing against his skin.

Intrigued and surprised, Magnus answered happily to the kiss before pulling apart and make a step backward, brows knitted, watching Alec smile genuinely happy.

“I did it! I won! I fucking won, Magnus! They were surprised but it’s all good now. They won’t hurt us. They won’t hurt you.”

Magnus intensively looked at him, his eyes unable to stay still, studying every inch of his face before cracking an incredible smile and intertwining their fingers together. He knew how much it meant for Alec, and seeing him as happy as he was was contagious. He understood the importance of standing for something he cared about, especially when Alec had spent his whole life making sacrifices for his family. Deep down, this event helped him make peace with his own demons.

“We should… have a drink to that? Tomorrow night, in your favorite bar. Does that sound good to you?”

“I’m always for it when it comes to celebration, Alexander,” he smiled as he stared at his lips.

“Celebration it is, indeed,” Alec mumbled as he bit on his lip.

“I’m proud of you.”

It sounded like a promise to his ear. His body shivered at these words, Magnus stretching forward to kiss him again, with more passion and intensity than before. Alec could feel the lust burning in the lower part of stomach, an important wave of heat taking control of his body as butterflies started to fly into it. 

Alec eagerly found himself pushed against the marble bar, Magnus opening his leg to place himself in-between them while he kept intertwining their tongues together, Magnus’ stubble rubbing his freshly shaved skin. Alec moaned at his boyfriend’s touch, irresistibly envying Magnus’ skin against his. His t-shirt met the floor and he threw his head backwards when he felt Magnus’ lips went down his throat straight to his pectorals, slowing down when he reached his abs. He bit his lips when he thought of the dark-haired Asian man looking at his skin with desire and let out a cry when he felt his breath on his lower-stomach. Magnus pulled down his pants eagerly, passing a finger under the waistband of his boxers. The gesture made Alec’s mind go wild, his muscles tightening at each breath he could feel against his skin, close -oh so close- to his erection and yet so far. Jumping off his skin when he felt Magnus leave a kiss on his inner-thigh, he moaned again when Magnus bit the sensitive part of his thigh.

Eyes still closed, he let himself be led by his other senses, feeling his boxers leaving his waist to the end down his ankles, exposing his complete naked body to his boyfriend’s vision who found great pleasure in squeezing his ass. Alec was panting and demanding for more touch, barely standing Magnus’ teasing behavior, crying his name between two sighs of pleasure depending on the part of his skin he was pressing his lips against, burning in desire.

When Magnus took his cock in his hand, he was standing and looking at Alec again, still arching, his head thrown backwards. Alec let out a deep whine from the back of his throat. He lost notion of space and time as he felt Magnus’ thumb circling around his head. With his free hand, Magnus placed a finger on his lips to shut him silent even though Alec did not behave. Instead, he faced the man who was making him lose his nerves again, opening his hazel eyes wide, releasing the burning flame of desire inside of him and took Magnus’ finger in his mouth. He went up and down on it, sucking it slowly and teasingly, not breaking their eyes contact for a second. He saw the pleasure in his gaze. He held his hand still and put another finger in his mouth as Magnus kept staring at his lips. He sucked, licked and bit them, leaving Magnus panting in front of him.

He liked the hold he had on Magnus, as much as he liked Magnus’ hold on him. Pure and strong, addictive but above all: unable to name. “I hope you aren’t tired ‘cause I want to have you all night long.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Magnus answered breathless.

He obeyed, ripping Magnus’ shirt instantly, letting full sight on his bare chest, making it slide on his arms until it fell on the ground. Again, Magnus stretched to his neck to suck and leave on it few red marks until he eagerly dropped to his knees, facing Alec’s hard-on and taking it all in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Alec cried as he held onto the bar, his knuckles turning white.

The wet heat he could feel around him made him lose his balance for a few seconds, an electric charge ran through his body, his hair straightening on his scalp. Magnus’ expert mouth had already found his sensitive spot and his breath kept shortening during the minutes. One of his hands left the bar to pull tenderly on the dark hair of his lover. Magnus’ tongue circled around him and he was having fun playing with Alec’s sensitives spots to his greatest pleasure as his moans were getting closer and closer. He decided to watch Magnus suck on his length and his heart lost it, increasingly racing as his pleasure was getting even stronger, feeling himself slowly drift away to his orgasm.

Magnus’ grip on his hips strengthen, taking a guilty pleasure in gripping his fingers into his ass cheeks and picked up the pace on Alec’s length which made him shiver even more. As he did not stop going hard on him, he could not stand anymore. Long shivers took over his body as his throat let out an intense and long whine of pleasure, spilling himself in Magnus’ mouth.

This orgasm had just been the first of a long series, spending the night interlacing each other and satisfying the lust inside them, never wishing to pull apart.   
  


 

*

Emerging from a deep sleep, Alec could feel the sun burn the thigh he let out of the sheets and under his cheek, the calm pulse of his lover’s heart. A grin appeared on his face and he kissed Magnus’ peck before sitting on his side of the bed to stretch his sore muscles, facing the sun going through the window. From the stairs, he could hear small steps running to their directions. Chairman Meow jumped on the untidied king-sized bed and meowed when he saw him. He cracked a small laugh, stretching a hand to pet him.

His smooth and round-shaped ass was illuminated by the sun and following the line of his back, he found Alec’s head, gratified with sex-hair. The first thought he had had been to compare him to Apollo. He faked sleeping to shamelessly check him out.

Alec felt his legs move slightly and he turned his face towards him, finding a happily smiling face and a gaze softer than any he could have met until today. He smiled back, yawning a bit and tried to put away the streaks of hair covering his eyes. He stretched to him to peck his lips sweetly.

“I want to wake up like this every day, for the rest of my life,” Magnus breathed as he opened his eyes wider. Alec cuddled him and Chairman Meow showed his discontent by jumping on Magnus’ lap and kneaded his skin, meowing stronger, letting out his small claws. “But I apparently have important duties that remind me life is a bitch!” He laughed and got out of the mattress, pressing a last kiss on Alec’s forehead. “Sex hair look good on you.”

Alec blushed and watched him move, studying each of his curves, his hazel eyes wandering longer on his back as it tightened when he stretched it and gazed at his naked butt in the middle of the room.

“I have duties too. It wasn’t the weekend for everyone. I need to go to work for an hour or two, but I promise I’ll come back to you as soon as possible.”

“You better, or you won’t see that beautiful butt ever.”

“Mean!”

“You love it, Alexander.”

“Don’t call me like that. It turns me on.”

“Does it, … Alexander…?” he inquired teasingly, staring at him right in the eyes.

He only needed to see Alec bite on his lips to throw himself at his arms again, ready to devour him again.

 

*

Their day had been busier than expected and instead of spending the rest of their afternoon together, they could only meet after lunch to go on their date. After his sport-routine, Alec took a long a warm shower and put on his favorite outfit. They were not particularly different from those he was used to wear, still mostly made of black, but it gave him a confident and classy look. He tamed his hair in front of his mirror and looked at himself for what seemed like an eternity before cracking into a nervous laugh, leaving his reflection behind.

An odd adrenaline was rising in his body. He was having this kind of feeling that, by going to the bar, he was heading to the first date Magnus agreed to go on with him and every sensation in his body was the accurate echo of this feeling. He was just as stressed as if it was their first date.

His back leaning on his car, Magnus was patiently waiting outside of the Hunter’s Moon, a black shirt with a golden pattern covering his chest for once, and a scarf simply leaning on the round of his neck. Less extravagant than usual, he decided to only put a light line of black kohl under his amend-eyes and purposely forgot to shave for the greatest pleasure of his lover who eagerly joined him and grabbed his hip to kiss him in the middle of the parking lot. They interlaced their fingers and went inside of Magnus’ favorite bar, where a rock and vintage atmosphere was on point.  

A beautiful black girl approached them with a smile on her face when they sat on the bar. Magnus introduced Alec to his friend named Maia and chatted with her for a while. She poured them some drinks they did not order and before they could say anything, she made them slide on the counter, leaning on it to make herself heard above the music. “This one is on the house. Enjoy your night.”

“Thank you, Maia.” She smiled genuinely and walked to other customers waiting for their drinks. Alec took his glass and Magnus did the same, before they looked at each other in the eyes.

“To us,” Magnus smiled, emotion running in his eyes.

“To us.”

They cheered and Alec had more trouble on drinking his beer than Magnus, the sour taste still new to him, unpleasant to his tongue. He raised a brow almost automatically, wondering how much time he would take to drink his pint though it was the last of his worries. For now, he was happy and blooming and it was the only thing that mattered.

They spoke a lot, about many things, still learning about one another. They felt more and more attracted to each other every time, their body getting closer and closer by the minutes.

Magnus was more comfortable with the tough aspects of his life and though Alec was still feeling uncomfortable with the terribly morbid destiny linking them together, Magnus did not seem bitter about the events punctuating his life for a second. The hardest ones had made him grow up quicker than he should have, for sure, but he was pleased. They had made him the wise and conscious man he was, aware of the impact of his every action on his life.

By listening to him, Alec could feel in his heart he was falling in love harder every minute with this wonderful man, emitting serenity and profound honesty. Everything he had hoped to find some day was sitting right beside him, the perfect reflection of his soul and were complementary to the missing pieces of the complex puzzle he was.

The went by the pool table and Alec was having an unashamed pleasure watching Magnus lean onto it, studying the arch of his back and his sinfully appealing ass rose up right in front of him. To make his thoughts clear, he approached him and pressed his waist on them, starting to whisper teasingly to his ear. “You’re sexy when you play pool.”

Magnus shivered but stayed focus, pushing a ball to the hole in the left corner of the table. “If that was an attempt to distract me, you failed.”

Alec laughed and kissed his ear, going back to his drink a few steps away. He watched Magnus play as he hummed the tune, still sipping his first pint. He tried to use all of his charms to reverse the game and make it turn to his favor but Magnus won in the end. The last sip of his beer was taken in the middle of the second game and he only won the third one, perfectly aware Magnus had let him.

They stopped there and went back to the counter, sitting in their previous spot. Another waitress was here and she quickly made them two Martinis so their hands were not empty. “Tomorrow is the big night for you. I must ask… What happened between Victor and your sister?”

“Oh-, yeah. The other poor and sad story I have to talk to you about,” he laughed nervously and took a sip of his drink, making a disgusted face before smiling genuinely, this time. “Well, this is good!”

Magnus furrowed his brows and payed careful attention to the story Alec had to tell about that night between Isabelle and Aldertree, not forgetting to mention the small gang following him endlessly. He seemed detached of all these events, until it came to the fight he had lost and the words Izzy threw in his face. He did not let any detail out, Magnus could feel the pain emitting from his eyes. By the way he was leaning on the bar, his shoulder curved and his head facing his drink, he could feel the weight of these words on him and the impact they had had on his self-confidence.

The shame and regret showing through his body language were painful to Magnus’ gaze, his golden eyes reflecting the worry he was feeling. He understood Alec was feeling guilty for not protecting his sister, nor defending her the right way, but he was feeling ever guiltier for the fact she was not supposed to be a part of this mess. Starting to know how Alec’s mind was functioning, he easily made the link of this guiltiness with the fact he had not been here to save his twin either. Not that he could have, but just like he does, he would have liked to have been able to.

“Alec… Nothing is wrong with you,” he breathed and put a hand on his shoulder. Alec turned his face away. “Far from it.”

These words had the impact of a cannonball and he knew it. He saw the way his hazel eyes blinked and his breath changed with the surprise, unsure he had heard well. He observed his face go from sceptical to something totally different, like a mask he decided to wear that Magnus had never witnessed before. He took a deep breath and turned back to him, staring right into his eyes and breathed out with a smile to reassure him and close the debate where it had barely started. “Sure.”

In his expression, he could see Alec trying to convince himself that maybe somewhere, Magnus was right. His heart broke when he saw his reaction and he didn’t try to add anything. An awkward silence settled between tem and he didn’t know how to get away from it, so he ended up drinking instead. 

Alec was staring at the alcohol in his glass, making the green olive roll inside of it until he felt the urge to let some words go off his chest, not able to contain them anymore. “I have never really been in something as close as a relationship before, Magnus. I had some crushes and dates and… other things, but I could never give myself entirely to someone. Because I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted. Until you came along.”

He felt lighter after these words, not feeling any shame admitting his feelings to Magnus. It was an important part of his life and he needed him to know how he felt despite his repeated gestures clearly showing his emotions. To say things and to show them were two distinct aspects, either for the brain or the connection between two people and Alec wanted Magnus to know both aspects.

Deeply touched, Magnus’ vision became blurry. His eyes closed, he let a tear roll down his cheek. He did not know if someone truly loved him before but there was something in Alec’s pure honesty that was making him weak, in a good way. He did not want to run away, nor feel scared about these words because he knew deep down they had just established the base of a healthy relationship. “I’m glad to be the person you can give that part of you to… I mean... I didn’t know if I was ready for something serious either, I-.. You’ve unlocked something in me.”

“I always believed, you were the guardian angel I needed in my life,” he smiled genuinely, squeezing Magnus’ hand on the bar counter.

 

*

 

Today was the big day. The one which, he knew, was about to determine the rest of his life forever. The one where the odds would either be with him, or against him. For once, he was feeling rather good, like a angel was watching over him and was going to help him take the right path. Though, he needed reassurance. He wished this final fight would one way or another fix things with his sister and help him tie up loose ends with Jace. Under his tough and independent air, he could not face the idea that he was not able to fix this peculiar conflict when they always overcame tough times together.

A couple of hours before his fight, he went to Magnus’ to give something to him. He didn’t really have much time but he decided to give him a moment before locking himself up in a total concentration to focus on the up-coming events only. He could not let himself be distracted once he was there, perfectly aware everyone would be there to watch the match. His mother perhaps would be missing, she hadn’t given him any news since their dinner together.

He approached him, searching for something in his sport bag. Magnus stood up to face him. He handed him a little black packet. “Hey… I got you something.”

“Me?” Magnus asked in surprise, touched by the attention.

“Yes, you,” Alec laughed, letting his hand drop down. He looked at him as Magnus stared at the gift in his palm during long seconds, still amazed and overwhelmed by the cuteness of the gift. “Open it!”

Alec was looking forward to see Magnus’ reaction. He had searched all week long to find a little object that would tell everything, taking in consideration Magnus’ favorite aspects of his childhood’s culture linked to his Indonesian parents. When he saw him unwrap the present and extract the small piece of soft and glittering fabric decorated with Asian symbols, he could not contain the large grin on his lips, his heart racing as he studied his boyfriend’s face. “It’s supposed to bring you luck, and protection.”

Magnus was speechless. He could not remember the last time someone had had such a soft and touching attention for him. No one has ever thought about him so kindly, despite on Christmas and his birthday when he decided to celebrate them. Knowing Alec was offering protection through an omamori charm in his mother’s tongue, with the beliefs he aspired to left him breathless. Besides his grand-father, no one had ever touched him so deeply than like he just did. 

“Thank you, Alexander,” he stepped closer to Alec. “You continue to surprise me.”

“Good ways, I hope,” he breathed genuinely happy, his eyes studying every detail of Magnus’ face, before leaning for a sweet and soft kiss.

Magnus put the gift in his pocket, deciding that from now on, he would always carry it with him as he truly believed in the efficiency of the message it was giving under those spiritual symbols.

Less than half an hour later, they were to separate so Alec could go back to his duties. Before he crossed the door, Magnus encouraged him and reminded him he would be there a few minutes before the fight and in a sigh, told him to be careful and reminded him what was important for the night, himself, and for everyone. They shared a long and passionate kiss after that, full of promises as Alec deepened it as long as he could. Then full of hope, he vanished into the big city of Los Angeles.

 

*

Adrenaline was rising in his body by the time he was changing, Raphael was putting the bandages around his hands. From the changing-room, he could hear people enter in the main room and he could feel the bets on his head starting to be put in place. He was doing a bad job at staying focused, trying his hardest not to think of the only man he wanted to be close to and hug tight. 

He was getting distracted easily  and he was lacking confidence, he found in Magnus’ words a way to hold on, taking courage from him, knowing he would be here to support him no matter what. Alec always refused to be cheered up before a fight but when Magnus came with his strong words and tried to persuade him, it worked. Because Magnus is the only one he would let and the only one who could get it.

Raphael could feel Alec drift and snapped his fingers to bring him back to reality, showing him the board his father had let him to explain for the hundredth time Aldertree’s weak points, his lack of reflexes and where he had a tendency to attack first. Alec knew this board by heart but still focused on it as if he was seeing it for the first time, trying to keep as much luck on his side as possible.

To preserve his strength, Raphael told him to stride around the lockers until the beginning of the fight, to prepare his cardiac rhythm and to keep his muscles full of energy. Alec listened carefully but as the minutes went by, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore and needed to talk to help with his nervousness. “I’m scared, Raphael.”

“For what? You have this. You’ve worked hard and he’s not that tough… You’re a monster next to him.”

“I know, I know. I didn’t mean I’m scared of Aldertree. I’m scared of my family watching me. They never really understood why I needed boxing, only Izzy and Jace supported me on that point… It’s the first time they are going to truly assist me on one of my fights and it’s all because I screwed up with Izzy last time. I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I know. It sucks, mate. Don’t focus on them, do your thing exactly the same way… like they aren’t  stand there.”

“I don’t want to disappoint them..”

“You won’t. Alec, you have a gift and you know it. You’re the best and you’re going to make them proud and you’re going to make it right to your sister, and everything will be back to normal again.”

“I hope, but with Magnus we..-“

“You didn’t bring him there, did you?”

“He insisted on coming. His support is important to me, I kind of needed him to come anyway.”

“Alec! I told you it would be dangerous for him there! Have you thought of Aldertree’s gang? They’re going to be there too!”

“He knows how to make himself little when it’s necessary, Raphael. We’re not being idiots here. He wanted to meet you and he is here on his own will. He knows the risks, we’ve talked about it, but he didn’t blink for a second. It’s going to be okay. And I suggest you keep telling me it’s going to be that way, or I’ll panic before going in that ring,” he deadpanned a little too harshly.  

“Ten minutes, Lightwood!” screamed his coach from another room.

“Fine. I’ll find him in the crowd so I can keep an eye on him.”

“Thank you,” he half-smiled.

He put a jersey on to keep his body warm, only zipping it half way, letting full sight on his hairy chest and sat on a bench before everyone started to move around him, security walking into the lockers and going straight to the main room. His coach was two steps behind them and made a sign with his head in his direction to make sure he would follow them. It was time.

When the swing door opened in front of him, the crowd shouted, applauding and whistling to encourage him. He decided not to search for familiar faces in the room and walked towards the ring to join his coach. Some bills were already flying, mingled with a strong smell of beer due to the number supporters fond of alcohol. The fight was not illegal but it was not totally in the standards either. He warmed his hands up and took off his jersey, exposing his curved torso to the only strong white light illuminating the room above them, right in the middle of the ring.

Concentrated, he shot a dark gaze to his opponent when he hooded up on the ring. Victor returned the favor. Aldertree cracked his fingers and spat on the ground, jumping on his feet to keep his effort active, already punching his fists together. The crowd around them had lost sense of manners, the room filled up with deafening screams and whistles, counting as either humiliation or encouragement, regarding their intensity. Both men were like two bulls ready to kill one-another. The rage Alec had bottled up inside when he tried to put in perspective the delicate situation in which Victor had put him and his sister was coming to the surface quickly and exploding in his hazel eyes. He was about to end him, and their duality would end tonight for sure.

“Brought your famous girlfriend, I’ve seen,” he spat loud enough for Alec to hear it. “Can’t wait for him to watch me destroy you. I’ve been dreaming of this for years. I hope you’re ready for a second round on the ground.”

“Oh, I’m ready. Why don’t you come here to see how ready I am?”

Alec was having trouble behaving and the referee had to retrain him still with a palm on his chest as he was already going for Aldertree. When he trusted Alec to stay at his spot, he placed himself in the middle of the room and started his speech about the two opponents. Alec was trying to empty his mind but when he succeeded, the bell announcing the start of their fight rang. From now on, he could hear nothing but his pulsing heart in his eardrum.

Both men ran towards one another, throwing punches more or less painful in the other’s body. Alec being a few inches higher than him could take advantage eagerly, blowing a fist right in his opponent’s jaw, opening his lip where his knuckles had crashed into his face. He took few punches in the ribs in response but they were never strong enough to make him deviate and Aldertree lost all sense of direction, ending down on the ring three times before going back up. Alec laughed to his face, provoking him, trying to make the beast inside him rise, knowing he had not shown half of what he was capable of.

Aldertree did not need much to throw himself at him again and put down his guard eagerly, assigning many punches leaving Alec in a bad place, the white light of the room blocking his vision. When he found it back, he didn’t have time to move, thrown against the elastic strings of the ring, seeing the room spin at high speed. The fight took another turn, both men now on an equal level. Two rounds had gone by and both where still standing in front of the other, determined to win. He was tired and some part of his body were sore, but he did not bend. Aldertree’s face was covered in blood and through his body language, he could feel he was starting to tire, his arms shivering because of the effort. It was the only rift he needed to gain courage.

When the final round started, he put his enemy down in a few seconds, the crowd screaming at the plot twist as he succeeded making them believe he would lose. He looked at him laying out on the ground, the referee counting his opponent’s seconds of immobility, and when he was proclaimed winner of the fight, he shot a murderous glance at him and shouted above the crowd. “That’s for my sister, asshole!”

The referee took his arm and rose it high in the air, letting the wild crowd applause and scream his name. Alec could not contain the smile on his lips when he saw his sister immobile at the first row. Her lips were smiling the exact same way he was and her eyes were full of tears. She mouthed a “Thank you”, and they kept looking in each other’s eyes for a few minutes. It’s only when his coach came to hug him that everything moved again around him, many emotions hitting him, all of them more intense than the other.

 

*

Walking out of the shower to his locker, he saw his family waiting for him in the changing room, joy all over their faces like he had not witnessed for months. Izzy ran to him and hugged him with all her strength, resting her head on her brother’s chest who instantly felt better. Everybody congratulated him from afar, his brothers joining the hug as well, forming a small group in the middle of the room. 

Alec could not help but look for Magnus and when he did not find him, he focused back on his siblings hugging him tight and allowed himself to accept the love he was being given to. His father stayed a few steps back, but they only needed to share a look for Alec to know he had succeeded and gathered the broken pieces. Their family would now be stronger than ever.

Magnus had just walked into the room when Alec spotted him. He could not help but break the bond with his siblings and run to him, stopping himself two centimeters away from his body. His boyfriend was looking terrified and stopped him from kissing him with a shaking hand. Alec followed his gaze, quickly figuring out why.

“Nice to meet you, Magnus. I’m Alexander’s father.”

“I-.. I have heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you too,” he tried as polite as possible.

Alec’s father genuinely smiled at him and made sign with his  head to his children to follow him outside the room, mumbling some words to his eldest son he did not really listen, still in shock of what just happened. Izzy came towards them and hugged her brother again, saying something he again did not hear. It was Alec’s laugh who brought him back to reality and his eyes focused on his lips, closer than before.

“I didn’t know you could be that shy, Magnus Bane,” he tried to enlighten the tension.

“It’s your father, Alexander. I have every right to be.”

“Yes, you do and I get it that hundred percent, but he’s gone now, you can relax.”

Alec crashed their lips together and Magnus let all of the anxiety he had felt as he watched his boyfriend being beaten up publicly, bills being passed around to bet on which one of both opponents would win, vanished. He had been scared but now Alec was kissing him and all of these sensations turned off. A pleasurable warmth ran through his veins. He answered the kiss with passion and bit his lower lip, asking for a deeper entrance into his mouth. He let all of his emotions go into the intensity of the kiss.

Alec grabbed his hip and brought him closer to his body, cupping his cheek and as he pulled apart, he leaned his forehead on Magnus’. “I won.”

“I am proud. Very proud, darling.”

Raphael entered the room, Maia on his steps – Magnus had kindly invited her to come watch the fight with him when he went to the Hunter’s Moon before coming here –, who came to congratulate him too. Simon and Clary followed and Alec observed with happiness what was happening in front of his eyes, his friend commenting and reproducing strong moments of his match. Simon was speaking more than he should, as usual, until he spoke to Maia for the first time and magic happened. It seemed like he didn’t know where to stand anymore. Magnus looked at Alec with complicity, smiling because they witnessed the same thing. They walked toward the exit and left the changing-room all together. 

When Alec pushed the doors of the gymnasium, he remembered he forgot his sport-bag inside and pulled Magnus with him inside the building again.

“Fine. Izzy and Jace are waiting for us near the cars, meet us there,” Raphael shouted as they went back into the building.

“Is this a trap?” Magnus asked, still holding Alec’s hand and running beside him.

Alec giggled and did not bother turning the lights on when they entered the changing room. His bag was still where he had left it on the ground, but his attention was all for Magnus and he eagerly pushed him on the lockers, letting his hazel gaze into his golden eyes, before kissing him with envy and intensity, taking away his breath.

“I want to celebrate again,” Alec gasped against his lips.

Magnus didn’t need more information to let himself be led by Alec’s will and they abandoned themselves to the other in the empty and dark room, where Alec had managed to find a new anchor to have a fresh start in his life.

 

*

They joined their friends hand in hand, Magnus less well-dressed, his fringe going all the way and his shirt opened wider than before. Alec had a silly smile on his face and very fresh marks of Magnus’ lips were apparent on his skin.

“Did you two just have…?” Simon opened his eyes wider. “Never mind! I don’t want to know about your sex life, not now, not ever!”

“They fucking did, naughty boys!” Izzy shouted, winking at his brother.

“Spare me the details, please,” Jace demanded pouting.

“We  _ fucking _ did, indeed,” Magnus grinned. “Now please, move on so we can have the drink everyone deserves to have.”

“I can drive Izzy and Jace. Raphael has his car, and you..”

“You’re going with me, biscuit. We arranged that earlier,” Magnus said, looking at Clary. When she nodded, he turned to Alec’s best friend. “I’m sure Simon wants to take the last seat in your car, Maia.”

Simon who had not said a word since few seconds started to stutter and looked at his best friend, hoping he would save him, observing with sadness no-one was going to help him in this terribly embarrassing situation. Izzy laughed like a child behind her hand while Maia was turning crimson. When the situation became critical, Alec intervened and Simon could finally breath decently.

“It’s okay, he can come with me.”

“No-” Maia intervened at the same time, “I don’t mind him coming in my car. I have some songs to show him around.”

“I’ll-, .. Yes, okay. I’ll go with you, M- Ma..ia.”

Jace rolled his eyes in exasperation. He was annoyed by this man whom he had never got accustomed of despite the fact he had been a very good friend of the family. 

Everybody walked to the cars, leaving the parking lot empty in the white light of the moon. Alec was parked behind the gymnasium. No sound beside his own steps on the gravel, cracking under his weight could be heard. He was all alone in the night. He unlocked his car which flickered in automatization. A victorious smile was still up his lips and he caught himself whistle as the fresh air was brushing on his skin. He opened the driver-door and threw his bag on the back seat. 

When he was about to enter his car, he heard precipitated steps behind him coming right in his direction. He did not have time to fully spin on his heels, a man “opening the game”. He was hit hard on the scalp, his body thrown against his car by the blow. Stunned but still standing, he hadn’t lost half of his reflexes. He opened his eyes again and put his guard on, facing five imposing men with murderous glances. He quickly made the link between Victor and his gang, recognizing one of them.

From a gesture of hand, the leader allowed his troops to attack him and despite his professionalism and good reflexes, he could not block every move, especially the hardest one. He felt a rib break on his side and soon enough, he could not fight back at all. The right side of his face was swollen by bruises as they repeatedly hit the flesh of his face. They maintained him on the ground, making him kneel, hands tied together in his back to prevent him from moving and under groans of pain, he could hear the gang laugh around him. The leader approached and with a firm hand he gripped his hair and pulled it back, forcing him to meet his eyes. To make sure he was threatening enough, he put a knife under Alec’s throat who now had trouble to swallow.

“Ready to suck that dick?” he asked threateningly. “I heard you like cocks.”

“Fuck off,” he responded spiting blood at his face.

“You’re going to regret that.”

“I’ve endured worse.”

“I bet you haven’t,” he reinforced his grip around his hair. Alec did not move, feeling the knife scratch his skin, still struggling to breathe. He knew if he showed any kind of weakness, he was dead.

“What do you want?”

“What do I want? I want to give a lesson! You dishonored our boss.”

“Not my fault he sucks at boxing.”

“Don’t you dare! I’m a second away to murdering you so you better hear me clear.”

“All- All ears,” he tried, feeling the knife cutting his skin again.

They started to negotiate for a new fight but he refused firmly. They asked for money, a lot of money, but he did not concede. Whatever it was they were asking, Alec stayed stubborn, hoping he would gain some time and someone would notice his absence, coming back to save him. But the tall dark-haired man was alone facing five men dominating him and they lost all sense of patience seconds after he refused another offer.

Both men standing behind Alec forced him to stand up, his left side hurting like hell. One of them slightly released his grip around his hands on his back and Alec could not help but try to fight back again, supposing he would beat the five heavy weights circling him. He turned around and gave a hard blow of his foot on the knee of the one who made the mistake, making him fall on his own. He hit his cranium against the one trying to tame him, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth splashing against his face as the man lost his balance. Hands finally free, he hit three punches against the most sensitive part of a man’s anatomy to the one he had hit on the face, still in shock of the previous attack, letting a painful scream out as he fell on the ground and cried under his body’s discharges. He was certainly going to lose his balls. The one he had unbalanced before was looking at him terrified and ran away, limping.

Three opponents were still facing him, gathering their strength to attack him. One of them grabbed his shoulders in his hands and with a violent blow of the knee, he hit him on the spine, forcing his skeleton to arch. Alec let out a painful cry out when he heard and felt another bone break inside his flesh. The second one went further, hitting him repeatedly on his stomach, and when both of them let him go, Alec fell on the ground powerless. The leader approached and started to hit all of his body laying on the ground, targeting his sensitive parts, and a second man rested a foot on his face, crushing into the gravel. Alec felt it enter his skin and under the assault, his eyes closed slowly, the darkness of the night was consuming him as his eyelids closed, he slowly began to dive into a terrifying void. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful betas @LucyxShadow and @untilucamealong for doing an amazing work, this chapter was a mess!
> 
> See you for the last chapter really soon! :)


	4. The Sun Don’t Shine When You’re Not Around Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is being taken care of in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings Applying for Mention of Blood and Graphic Description of Medical Assistance.
> 
> If you get emotional easily, make sure to have some tissues beside you! 
> 
> You can react using #thelightFic on twitter, I'd be glad to see what strikes you :).

Magnus was looking at the gift Alec had given him earlier, staring at it for what seemed like an eternity. He had not been listening to the discussion for a few minutes already, until Izzy reflected his darkest thoughts, saying them out loud.

“It’s been half an hour and Alec is still not here. Something is wrong.”

“I’m trying to call him,” Simon answered. “I’ve ringed three times already and he hasn’t answered to any of them.”

“That doesn’t sound like Alec,” Raphael declared with a frown.

“I have a very bad feeling,” Magnus let out in despair, worry obvious in his voice. “I’m going back there.”

“I’m coming with you!”

Magnus did not let anyone else think about it twice and ran to the exit, Raphael hot on his tail. They jumped in his Impala and he didn’t hesitate to start it faster than necessary, forgetting about the road-code to go straight to the gymnasium, the fastest way possible. Quickly enough they saw the building and Raphael let out a cry of worry when he spotted Alec’s car still parked in his usual spot. Magnus parked himself on the open parking lot and didn’t bother turning the car off, jumping off it to run close to Alec’s vehicle.

Magnus was the first to see his shape lying on the ground, inches away from the car, the driver-door still open. Terror took possession of his body, a cry rising in his throat as he quickened his steps to throw himself on the gravel. Tears were rolling down his face when he had full sight of Alec’s unconscious body under the moon’s light, taking him into his arms in an attempt to wake him up. He was covered in wounds and bruises, badly harmed, his full weight resting on him. The fear he had felt when he saw Alec’s fight earlier was nothing compared to the terror he was feeling now. His whole body was shaking, paced by convulsions made of cries, his fingertips unable to find the pulsing point on his neck. 

He turned his head to Raphael who was already calling for an ambulance. He approached them as they asked for a quick diagnostic and put his fingers on Alec’s throat, answering positively to the person he was speaking to. “I found a pulse. Please, hurry, there’s blood everywhere and… Damnit! I think he might have a deadly wound!”

Magnus’ world spun and he burst into tears, his heart ripping apart as his whole body was not responding anymore. He couldn’t feel anything but the aching pain coming from his deeper organs, looking at the disaster surrounding him. He gently stroked Alec’s swollen cheek with the tip of his fingers, hoping he would feel his presence. He whispered him a thousand words, to reassure him, to communicate strength and courage, and to beg him not to leave him.

Raphael took Magnus in his arms, trying to comfort him, forcing himself not to break so one of them could rest on the other. They waited for the rescue team together for what seemed like an eternity.

*

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, twenty-five. Attacked and beaten up by a gang an hour ago. Unconscious. Two opened wounds, one on his left hip, the other on his back right above his kidney. He’s lost a lot of blood. He’s A positive… We’re going to need blood bags, two interns, and you to get out of the way please!” the doctor shouted, clearing the path with his hands.

Three doctors were running with the stretcher, one proclaiming the prognostic, the others following the movement until the closest sterilized room was available. One intern placed an oxygen mask on Alec’s respiratory entries while another placed small pliers on his thumb, linking his pulsing point to a machine starting to scream an unbearable sound. A young lady ripped his shirt off to study his wounds and determine if bones were broken, palpating with professionalism every inch of Alec’s trunk. “Two broken ribs on his left side, we’re going to need to check if it hasn’t pierced his lungs! We need to hurry if we don’t want things to get worse!”

She pushed the needle inside his prominent vein on his forearm, the perfusion hanging above his head as the liquid was slowly getting into his blood. A second entered his skin on his other arm, letting the blood of an anonymous donor mingle with his as he was peacefully breathing into the mask covering his mouth, still unconscious. Around his body was an agitated crowd of doctors, giving him the first aids techniques, determining what would happen next. A dance of worry was happening around him, mechanical and professional, each of them holding his fate and future life in their hands.

 

*

Izzy and Jace arrived in the emergency room full of panic, holding hands not to be separated, desperately looking for a sign of either Raphael or Magnus. They drove their fastest to the hospital with Simon and Clary on their steps, overwhelmed by the situation. It was Clary who saw Magnus’ back first and they all ran together to join him.

Raphael was gone to get some coffee so Magnus could hold on. Right after he left him, the solitude he had to face in the middle of the crowd spinning around him, as people complained and jostled into each-other, doctor’s pager echoing into the room, was making him nauseous. Tears had not stopped to roll down his cheeks, and though his body stopped shaking, it still let heavy and silent cries out. F

The more the time was passing by, the more he could feel himself drifting apart. He did not understand instantly people were facing him, shouting his name. His eyes were only picturing the horrible memories of Alec’s lifeless body on the ground.

“Magnus,” cried Izzy as she kneeled down to face him, taking his chin between her fingers and find his golden eyes. “Oh, Magnus…”

Of this simple gesture, he could feel Alec’s sister was exactly what he had told him she was at the Hunter’s Moon. Empathic, careful, with a strong temper, but her greatest asset was to take away people’s pain though she could not channel hers. That night felt like years ago now.

When she took him in her arms, she rested her head in the crook of his neck to let her tears out. He could feel some knots in his stomach release, his body relaxing against hers. He let his full-weight in the embrace, circling his arms around her middle.

“We need to know… Did the doctors say something?”

“N-No. We are still waiting for them to tell us anything,” he let out barely hearable.

“I can’t believe I made him think I hated him when we last talked,” Jace muttered, pulling on his hair, swallowing the tears in his eyes. “I’m such an ass!”

“Alec is going to be fine,” Raphael intervened from their back, handing Magnus his coffee.

“You don’t know that,” Simon grumbled between his teeth.

“Your friend is right,” cut out a doctor approaching them, reading the paper in front of his eyes. “He has a serious brain trauma and a few broken ribs. He was profoundly wounded by a knife twice and has a lot of other bruises. But looking at the results of our series of tests, nothing seems abnormal. He’s going to recover.”

In the urge to know, Magnus rose to his feet. “Is he awake?!”

“No. Not yet. His brain shut him out as the pain was too much for him to take, he… It’s like a coma, but this type of sleep is deep, and the longer he stays away, the harder it is going to get for him to wake up. His cerebral activities could start to die after a long time. He is the only one who can decide if he wants to come back or not.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Izzy, her voice trembling.

“It means it can take a day for him to wake up, like it could take six months. Like I said, his brain trauma is a tough one, and for now he needs to rest and recover.”

His pager started to yell on his belt, and he excused himself when he read the text on his tool, before walking out of their way and let everyone in the hallway without much more information.

 

*

Alec was given a room on his own, far away from other patients and the agitated crowd inhabiting the hospital. He had a window giving him the view of the park and a comfortable bed thanks to the insurance his father was forcing him to pay, more expensive than he truly needed.

Magnus was the first to enter the room and walked to the bed, pulling a chair near the bed and seating the closest he could to Alec without hurting him or change his posture, too scared to cause more harm. Izzy and Jace were standing behind him while everyone else stayed behind the window giving sight to Alec’s room from the corridor, letting the family in privacy.

Magnus studied the relaxed and calm body of Alec on the white mattress, wrapped peacefully inside the sheets in a hospital robe. His arm was linked to a perfusion and a machine describing the pulses of his heart, the only sound he could hear in the room. He took his hand in his and felt his stomach go in unpleasant knots when he could not feel any reflexes coming from Alec’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and stared at his face. 

He was looking better without blood on his face, pieces of gravel off his skin, his bruises cleaned and bandaged. He didn’t seem to suffer, but the tube entering his mouth to help him breathe normally gave disgusted chills on Magnus’ back, letting his body shiver as two tears rolled down his face, to crash on the back of Alec’s hand.

He had lost the notion of time, having eyes for Alec only, still immobile. The night was dark and his head was spinning, his feelings becoming too hard for him to handle as his worry was consuming most of his body. He could feel a hand pat on his shoulder. He looked up to see Izzy gratifying him with a tired and sad smile.

“I’m glad my brother found someone like you,” she whispered to him, looking back at Alec. “He’s been waiting all his life for someone to be able to trust him enough to pour their heart into his hands. He needs that kind of trust, blind and deep. It’s all he has ever known; giving his to a brother he’s lost, and a sister that could not afford to give him everything when he needed her. I-.. I regret letting him down when he needed me most, but I couldn’t face nor understand my own grief, so I shut him out and filled the hole with Jace, as he wasn’t the perfect version of my dead brother. All Alec ever needed was someone to let him know he was worthy enough, and that maybe he was not going to ruin what he had tried so many times to build with people around him. I love him. With all of my heart. And I know how strong he is. He is going to be okay, I can feel it. Though, he needs you by his side to help him find his path back to us. Through your energy, through your fear of losing him. Alec can feel these things. I-.. I just want you to know that I’m okay with your relationship, and I will do my best to protect it from my parents. If you ever need to talk… you can come to me.”

Magnus had not expected Izzy to open her heart like that, but he was glad she did and took in her honest words and stature. She succeeded in putting a shy smile on his face and he simply nodded for an answer, not knowing what more to say. He did not over-analyze her words, the worry for Alec’s state taking the greatest part of his body, but he promised himself to think about it later.

“I won’t leave,” he said in one effort. “In case he wakes up..”

“I know,” she smiled, tightening her hold on his shoulder. “We’ll be back tomorrow morning. If anything happens…”

“I’ll call you.”

Without any more words, they left the room and closed the door behind them. Magnus could finally take off the mask he tried so hard to put with them and let his face twist in pain, his shaking hand tightening his hold on Alec’s. He half-stood up to lean on him and pecked his forehead, even if he was trying not to cry. He put back the strand of hair he had in front of his eyes, careful of them not to go into his bruises and sat back on the chair. He never let his hand go. With his free one, he let out the gift he had given him and made it spin in his fingers, staring at it as he was biting the inside of his mouth.

“You look handsome even when you’re bruised from head to toe,” he started. “Funny how you gave me this for protection when you were the one who needed one. Remind me when you wake up to buy one for you, so I am not terrified at the thought of leaving you ever again,” he laughed by himself, his nerves starting to get quiet until his gaze froze as the silence and coldness of the room were the only answer he got. “Don’t leave me like this, Alec… You-.. You need to wake up. The world needs you. Music needs you. Your sister needs you, and I’m pretty sure the rest of your family does too… I need you. I need you like I never needed anyone in my life. I thought I could show you what I meant when I spoke about light, and what it was, but it was all trash because I’m the one who needs to be fixed here and you brought light back to my soul. You showed me what happiness tasted like, and how it felt to be loved, and I-…,” his voice broke in a cry. “Please wake up, Alec. I need you by my side.”

He was feeling weak and words were not making sense in his own mind. He couldn’t know if he was able to hear him in his sleep, or if he could feel his presence, but he convinced himself it was okay to doubt it.

He had an awful night but as the sun was rising, he finally fell asleep in his chair, his head resting on the mattress against Alec’s body, their hands still tangled up together.

 

*

Three days passed and nothing changed. Alec’s family had come and gone many times in the room, except for his mother. Magnus had not left his seat, his body was full of tiredness and his emotions were on edge but he had to hold on for Alec, staying locked up inside this cold and small white hospital room was making him lose it. Flowers were everywhere and Max had convinced Magnus to exchange roles for a while so he could be able to rest some time while he was taking his place beside Alec’s bed. Robert Lightwood had not seen anything wrong with his presence and it occurred that both men were getting along better than Magnus had thought despite their animosity towards their past. In other circumstances, maybe, they would have learned to hate each other rather than support one-another, but in worry, they were channeling each other's strength to hold on in this horrible situation.

They learned together that Raphael had identified the five assaulting men in the FBI station at the end of the afternoon and that they would soon enough be imprisoned for attempted murder, Aldertree included. It relieved them all, a weight leaving their shoulders knowing they were all safe and that Alec would benefit of a just revenge.

To get closer to Alec, Magnus had found and bought every song in which he was playing the piano, desperate to hear and connect to him. Every time he was listening to a new one, he was commenting on it, supposing he would have loved to hear what he thought of them, appreciating his talent.

The week after that, Simon brought him an iPod full of the best takes Alec had made in his studio, some of them unreleased, some even Simon had never known they existed as Alec recorded them for himself only. Loads of them were long and full of emotions. He had also put the album Magnus had witnessed the recording on the iPod, thinking he would appreciate to dig himself into the memories of those few moments spent in the studio. Profoundly touched by the attention, they hugged for longer than a few seconds and a real friendship was born between them.

When Magnus found himself alone again in the evening, the dark rings under his eyes were curving harder under the white light of the neon behind Alec’s bed. He did as every night, taking Alec’s hand in his and kissing it, trying desperately to find a sign showing he could feel his touch, but his efforts remained in vain.

He was spinning inside his personal hell and guilt was rising in his body, too tired to contain the darkest parts of his mind from rising to the surface. The broken man he was came back and his eyes were crying even though he felt like his body was running out of the water.

He approached Alec’s face, tightening his grip on his hand and brushed his lips against his ear, still looking at his face from aside. “I-.. I never got the chance to say it, Alexander… You need to wake up so I can say it. I told you that you should forgive your parents, that you should hug them tight and tell them you love them before it’s too late and… and I should have listened to my own advice. When you love someone, you should tell them, and-.. Fuck, Alec, I didn’t get the chance to say that I love you. I need you to know it. I need you to hear it… Please, come back…”

 

*  
Asleep, leaning on his chair, his head falling back in the air, his hand still holding Alec’s from the tip of his fingers, Magnus was dreaming peacefully for the first time in a week and a half. A nurse interrupted his peaceful moment when she entered to change Alec’s perfusion and check on his vital signals. She did not make enough noise to completely extract him from his sleep, but she tore him apart from his relaxing dream and he hated her for that. She stepped out of the room on the tip of her toes.

Later on, it was the noise of eager heels hitting the floor in the corridor that woke him up again. They were getting closer and closer, like they were running right at him, and he could hear his name being shout in between the walls of the hospital. “Magnus Bane!” shouted a feminine voice he had never heard before.

“Mom!” Izzy screamed, holding her mother’s arm and forced her to face her. “He stayed with Alec this whole time. Don’t ruin everything.”

“I can do whatever I please when it comes to my babies’ safety, Isabelle.”

Opening his eyes wide, realization coming down to him, he froze in his seat and felt the murderous glare of Alec’s mother on his back. “You better leave now before your cursed blood line continues to ruin the life of my child! Like you haven’t done enough already!” she spat at his face with snake eyes.

“Maryse!” deadpanned Robert Lightwood as he entered the room. “If you came to despise the man who saved your son’s life, you better leave. Now.”

“He didn’t save him at all! Look at him!” she pointed at Alec, her eyes filled up with tears. “He’s breathing through a machine, and we don’t even know if he can hear us! This… man, took Alec away from us, just like his parents took away Samuel!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Maryse,” Magnus steadied himself though he was ready to explode.

“I’ll call the police and you’re not going to be able to stay a second more around my son.”

“You’ll do no such thing, I won’t let that happen,” Robert declared, putting himself between his wife and Magnus. “I won’t let you ruin the life of this man again.”

“You’re insane. You’re all insane.”

“Why did you come here in the first place, Maryse?” Magnus muttered. “To shout out all the anger you have within yourself and lead it towards me, or to see how your son is doing after nearly two weeks of hospitalization? Just to be clear: poisonous energy is not allowed in the room. You need to go away.”

She could not say anything more, a surgeon taking place in the room with a guard hot on his heels, asking for the evacuation of the mother. She kept shouting in the corridor while the guard was holding her arm strongly to lead her outside and Izzy entered the room to sit, still disturbed by what had just happened.

Magnus had known worse situations and could not really feel any lower than he already did. He thanked Robert for his protection, detached, and went back to his seat next to Alec’s bed, still desperate to see him wake. His face was less damaged than in the first days, half of his face’s scuffs almost invisible whereas for the other half, his eye was still covered with a bruise slowly turning purple and yellow on its edges. Alec’s wounds began to recover pretty quickly for those that were less severe and it was the only thing helping Magnus to hold on, giving him a strength he did not know he could have.

 

*

Alec was standing on fresh grass, recognizing his grandmother's garden. A figure was signing him to approach from afar, leaning on a blossoming cherry tree. Without thinking about it, he walked to it gladly. The closer he got the more he could see the features of the man who was standing there, facing him. He was tall, strong and his perfect reflection. His heart raced in his chest and joy filled his body, exploding in every cell he was made of. He threw himself into his arm.

“Sam!” he screamed overjoyed, his brother holding him tight.

The scene did not seem odd to him, the feeling of calm and safety running through his veins, looking around them. The blossomed flowers of the tree were floating in the air and his twin was glancing at him with joy.

“You got our runes tattooed! I love them, you look amazing.” He paused, staring at his body for a while. “You’ve been gone for a long-time, Alec. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“What do you mean? We saw each other yesterday!”

Samuel frowned and took his hand in his, his other hand gripping on his shoulder. “You know it’s not true, right? Everything you see around you, it’s in your head. I’m not even real.”

“You’re wrong, Sam. Look, we’re in grandma’s garden, Izzy is probably inside, we were coming to get her, remember? Come on. You’re starting to scare me.”

As he watched his grave features, he started to frown and looked around him. He thought about the situation for a bit, looking back at his brother. The place he was in felt less and less real, the more he studied the details. The sky was colorless, everything was made of a blinding milky white, and the grass under his bare feet had no end. Besides the cherry-tree beside them, there was nothing he could hold onto to tell him that the space-time he was in was real. “Am I..?”

“Dead? No. Hell, no!”

“Then why are you..-“

“Here? Because you needed me to make the right choice, I guess.”

Everything came clear to his mind at these words. He was not remembering it all, but he could feel the pain in his body as he was standing and his hazel eyes that were so calm before started to fade into a terrified gaze. “Am I dying?”

“No, you’re not. Physically, you are going to be okay. But your brain … Your brain is slowly dying. You’re in a deep sleep and the more you spend time sleeping, the more it will be harder for you to wake up and go back to reality. We’ve already met three times, each time you got older. I must be more convincing than I was before. You need to wake up if you want to live, brother.”

“So either I stay and get to be with you, or wake up and never get to see you again?”

“Ask the right questions, Alec.”

“I feel sick.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t feel sick. It’s just confusing for you. Trust me, I know,” he paused, sucking on his breath and stared at him in the eyes. “You know, it’s like… you have this plan for your life. And you know what you need to do and where your responsibilities are. And you think, you know, if you follow the rules, everything is going to be fine! Then… Somebody comes along and pushes you off that path. And… it’s totally okay, brother. You can still be true to yourself even if you don’t respond to everyone’s expectations.”

These words echoed in him, his mind repeating them endlessly, drowning in his brother’s eyes, deeply lost. His heart raced. He pinched his lips and a panic attack began to rise in the middle of this unreal place.

“I got you, Alec. It’s okay. Breathe deep. In, and out. Again. In, and out. You wonder if I could be mad at you for leaving me here, don’t you?”

“I’m not ready to let you leave me, Sam.”

“You won’t. I will be exactly where I have been all these years: in your heart. And it’s totally okay to let some room for another person. You deserve to be happy. I like seeing you happy. I could never be mad at you. We’re twins, remember?” his voice echoed but his touch was fading away. “If that’s what you want, if it makes you happy, then go for it.”

“No… No, no no…. No, Samuel! Stay with me, please! Please, I’m begging you!” he shouted in the air, crying.

“You need to wake up, Alec. You need to tell him you love him. I love you, brother.”

The last notes of his voice echoed around him and the contact broke. He felt no pain.

 

*

He felt his eardrum react first, letting an awful and monotonous sound enter his cranium, howling repeatedly. His reaction quickened the pace of his heart and the endless sound which woke him went wild. He could feel the tip of his toes and hands tickle back to life, his mind focusing on the warm sensation on his right hand and the agitated movements around his body still waking slowly. His throat hurt and he could feel a violent rip in his esophagus, triggering a breath from the depth of his lungs, his mouth tasting awful and being unpleasantly dry. Muscles numb, he opened his eyes slowly, his pupils adjusting to the white and blurry light of the room until his vision was totally clear. Magnus was there, facing him, standing at the end of his bed. His face was twisting in pain and joy, his features showing a lack of sleep. He was crying, his hands covering his mouth which smiled with the omamori charm he had given him stuck in his palms. Behind him were standing two interns and he took a minute to gather all of the elements. He tried to straighten on his bed but a violent pain woke in his rib-cage, dissuading him to move.

“No, no no no, no darling. Don’t move,” Magnus eagered, appearing next to him, leaning down a hand on his stomach.

His face twisted in pain and he let out a groan. “What’s going on?” he asked worryingly, looking at Magnus.

“You’re in the hospital, sir. You’ve been attacked and taking care of since then.”

“How long?”

“Three weeks and four days,” Magnus answered in a sigh.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, fully awake now.

“Sir, you need to stay calm. You still have two broken ribs that are recovering and a deep wound in your back. You don’t want to open it again.” He paused. “Since you’re awake, we need to make few tests before you can leave this place. I’m going to call my boss.”

The interns walked out and Alec focused on Magnus whose face seemed more concerned than his own. Still, under the shock of learning he had missed nearly four weeks of his life and four weeks of the others’, he lost his mind in Magnus’ golden eyes. He hardly swallowed, his throat still dry and burning, and frowned. “You didn’t believe I was going to-“

“Die?” he cut, taking his hand in his. Alec immediately squeezed it in response, its warmth comforting him. “You haven’t seen yourself, Alexander. You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. How I found you. How dead you looked, even here with all the medicine they could give you and this stupid tube they had to put down your throat.”

“Magnus…”

“I’m fine,” he silenced with a movement of his finger. “I’m fine. You are alive and okay, and that’s all that matters.”

He came close to him and leaned in to embrace him, pressing his body against the top of his torso, carefully avoiding his ribs. They hugged tightly in a hug full of meaning and emotions, but most of all full of relief for Magnus. He could feel his breath slow down and his muscles relax, his grip tightening around his neck. Alec sheltered his head in the crook of his neck and let few kisses on his smooth skin, hoping it would be comforting, inhaling the relaxing smell of his skin.

At nightfall, Alec was standing and was allowed to leave the hospital to go back home. Magnus had spent the day telling him what happened the night of his fight, bringing back to life hurtful memories until he had told him what happened afterward when he was peacefully sleeping. He was having a hard time focusing and memorizing all of the information, emotions too hard for him to handle, but he kept on listening and made sure everything was fine when his family came to see him in the middle of the afternoon. 

Everyone came to greet him at the exit of the building, including Raphael, his father and Maia. Happy to have him back, most of them decided not to speak about what happened and after hugging and kissing everybody, Alec asked everyone to tell what he had missed during the time he was away and to forget about this terrible incident, trying to convince himself to move on in the process.

For safety, his coach drove them back to Magnus’ apartment. He didn’t enter for a drink, leaving right after they had crossed the wooden door of Magnus’ place. Alec had found back his happy face though some of his bruises remained slightly apparent. His brain trauma had left nothing concerning on his brain.

During the day, he had recalled his discussion with Samuel, or most likely his own self when he was unconscious and a heavy weight that had alway been on his heart needed to be lifted leave ever since they met. Chairman Meow jumped on him to curl up in his arms, purring in affection for the tall man who allowed the fluffy animal gladly into his embrace and stroke his fur.

Magnus looked at them, showing a happy and relaxed face. He had found back his vivacity though he was exhausted and things went back to normal quicker than he thought. “Can’t believe I wrote a song for you in there,” he spoke for himself but his voice appeared much louder than expected.

“You wrote a song for me?”

“I-… I was scared! You were lying lifeless in a bed that was extremely cold and I couldn’t do anything, so yeah...”

“Magnus,” his husky voice spoke, approaching and letting Chairman Meow down. He took his hand in between his and locked his hazel eyes onto Magnus’, sparkling in green like they rarely did. “I did feel you there, and... It did make a difference.”

“Really?” he gasped staring at Alec, full of hope.

“Yeah,” he let out with a breath-taking smile, leaning his head to a soft and delicate kiss. “Thank you.”

“Well, thank you for not dying on me. I’ve been through hell and back seeing you in there, Alexander.”

“I know.”

He took a step back to admire Magnus’ features and cupped his cheek gently. Their gaze was sealed and Alec could feel a burning flame rise inside of him, their eye contact getting more and more passionate, both looking at the other with intensity, for answers. In the depth of his iris, he found what he had been looking for and with assurance and softness, he let the words break the barrier of his lips. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too,” he responded in pure honesty, letting a tear drop at the corner of his eye before shutting them to feel Alec’s thumb rub his cheek with tenderness. He kissed him softly and strongly at the same time, leaving them both panting, their minds flying with the butterflies living in their stomachs.

 

*

“What is the song called?”

“Alexander..!” Magnus tried to protest but he was far from sounding convincing. He added a murderous glare from his glorious dominating position above him, Alec totally naked underneath the sheets.

“C’mon love, it’s been two months now! You’re being shy for nothing, I just want to read it!”

“And then what, hm?”

“Maybe I’ll write a piano part for it,” he suggested with a crooked smile.

“It’s not good at all, you’re playing with my weaknesses,” Magnus answered, biting on his lower lip to restrain his mouth from twisting in an amused smile.

“I like to play with a lot of them,” Alec let out, his tongue licking Magnus' throat. His hand wandered to Magnus’ back, going down to his ass. He squeezed it gently and smile against his neck, stroking on his hip, knowing exactly what he was doing. His hand bumped into his erection and he chuckled on his sensitive skin, grabbing his cock.

“Oh, fuck!”

“If you want to, yes. You know I like morning sex,” he whispered, his lips going up Magnus’ jaw to find his lips and put a light peck against his mouth. “But first, you need to let me read that song, love.”

“You’re a living nightmare, Alexander.”

“I’m just asking for the name of the song, Magnus Bane,” his eyebrows raised and he squeezed on his cock a bit harder, his lover letting a moan out before giving up and meeting his eyes.

“War of Hearts. It’s called War of Hearts.”

“I knew you could let that out,” he smiled. “Now, would you let me read it?” He teased again, starting to go up and down his penis and kissed his neck again.

“Nope. Not happening. Not now, not ever.” He felt Alec’s hand getting faster around him and he lost it. “Okay! Okay, I guess..”

Alec giggled and stole a small kiss from him before pushing him aside and running downstairs to the exact spot Magnus had kept this precious piece of paper for months. He had known where it was all along, he caught him hiding it but never allowed himself to read until he had the permission. He leaned his naked butt on the shelf and read each line carefully. His heart tightened in his chest and he read the text three times more before going back upstairs to the bed. He didn’t say anything, just thrown himself to Magnus and kissed him with passion, his length rubbing on his stomach. “I’ll make a piano part for it because the song is good. So good. All of my body is tickling in a strange feeling, I don’t even know what to say... You’re talented, Magnus. How come you are so talented and never told me before?”

“I have many other talents, you know…” he replied, blushing and leaning for an intense kiss. 

Together, they laughed and tangled their bodies together, making love in the morning light of Los Angeles.

 

*

“I love you,” he whispered against his forehead.

“I love you too,” Alec answered as he leaned closer in Magnus’ arms.

“Can’t believe you’re getting married,” Simon let out, petting Chairman Meow on his lap.

“Shhh, you’re missing the best part of your movie,” Clary intervened, deeply interested in the last Star Wars episode.

Few years had passed but the words still sounded as good as the first time for them, their body still shivering to each other's touch, their eyes speaking for their hearts. They all laughed and Alec knew he had found his safe shelter forever, letting fights and boxing behind him only to focus on his music and his family. He was not lacking his brother anymore. He was complete and happy, thanks to the man covering him with everything he ever needed: Magnus Bane.

 

*

“New York?”

“Yes, New York,” Alec repeated with determination, his finger betraying his nervousness.

“My CEO is there, in Brooklyn. Why would you want to go to New York? We already had two honeymoons.”

“I know, I don’t mean to go there on a trip… I was thinking we could move there? We could be happy in New York, I’m sure. I’ve found this old abandoned church, it’s for sale. It’s not expensive and I could make it my own music school there. It would be called the Institute and I could be the piano teacher I always wanted to be… It’s far from here, I know but… This is one of my biggest dreams. We’ll never find another opportunity like that and Los Angeles is not the best place to open a school…”

“You really thought about it all, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Magnus. I can’t stand this city anymore and you don’t either. I’m thirty-five and I need to follow my own goals… Simon can take care of the studio on his own and we are not lacking money…”

“Alexander?”

“Please say yes!”

“I feel like you’re proposing again,” he giggled and approached him.

“You’re the one who proposed,” Alec answered with a smile.

“True. But still, this feels like a proposal.”

“C’mon, love. Is it a yes or a no? Stop being a little tease!” He was impatient and asking for too much, but he had hope. His heart never raced so fast in his life. 

Magnus smiled and came to sit on his lap, circling his neck with his hand and stared into his hazel eyes. “You’re my home, Alexander. I’ll follow you anywhere you’d like to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending was all we needed right now, right? I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Comments and critics are appreciated, don't hold them if you got something to say :).
> 
> Thank you for following me on this wonderful journey. Thank you for your support.  
> Thanks to my beta @LucyxShadow for her amazing work and thank you, readers, for your amazing comments.
> 
> I'm coming back really soon with a new story, follow me on twitter @alecfiercelove for updates!  
> Loads of love, 
> 
> Your dearest alecfiercelove. xx


End file.
